The Beautiful and the Savvy
by Ebony-Rosez
Summary: Placed during Twilight with a personal spin, Bella and her sister Savanna move to Forks to live with Charlie. Bella falls for the handsome Edward Cullen, while Savanna falls for the lovely Jacob Black. POV by Edward Bella Jacob and Savanna! BxE,JxOC.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga.**

**Chapter 1**

****FLASHBACK****

**---Phoenix, Arizona---**

Isabella Marie Swan threw the last few items of her room into a large moving box. She was exhausted from the treacherously long day of packing.

She grabbed a towel from the box that held her bathroom contents and wiped her face from sweat that had formed on her brow. She pulled her curly reddish brown hair into a messy bun high on her head. A sigh escaped her pink lips.

"Done." She mumbled, leaning against her window pane. She took in the emptiness of her now 'old' room. The walls were barren and lifeless with tiny holes from the posters previously hung; the bed was unmade with a simple sheet and pillow for her to sleep with; and her pajamas, plus a change of clothes for the upcoming day were folded at the edge.

Across the hall there was a muffled sob from behind the bedroom door of her younger sister.

Bella shoved her body away from the wall and cracked the door open. She gazed in the dark room for the source of the cry.

"Sav?" She called softly into the space.

In the corner there was a slight movement and Bella flipped up the light switch, barely able to see. Savanna (or Savvy) Elizabeth Swan sat curled in a tight ball near her window.

She frowned as the light shined down on her from the ceiling, coating her room in brightness. She looked familiar to Bella, anyone would be able to pin point the girls as sisters. Her hair had the same auburn tint and curl to it; they also shared the same pale skin. The only differences were Savanna's skin had light freckles, on her face and arms, and her eyes were a brilliant green to Bella's chocolate brown.

She shifted her weight to lean into Bella as she settled herself on the floor beside her younger sibling.

"I don't want to move." Savanna stated sourly.

Thanks to their mother's marriage and new young husband, a minor league baseball player, they had to move from their Phoenix home.

Renee and Phil were on their way to Jacksonville, Florida. Neither of the girls had been particularly thrilled to hear of this news. The night of the announcement they had devised a plan, absurdly, to move in with their father—whom they had not seen in years.

Both knew it would be somewhat uncomfortable. Charlie, their dad, was not very… in tune with his daughters. But he did try. He had his own ways of showing them affection. Very different from the way Renee did things. They knew that they would be happier in Washington than in Florida with the love birds.

Renee had been shocked at the proposal and tried desperately in vain to change Bella and Savanna's minds, though they stood firm in their decision.

This was the reasoning behind Savanna's complaint. It was a Catch-22. She was not happy about the odds.

Bella gave another sigh. She hugged her younger sister, only a year younger than herself.

"I don't either, but we don't have much of a choice. Unless you want to be on the road with Mom and Phil all the time." She helped Savanna off the floor, knowing her answer. "Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Savanna shuffled to her empty bed with a grumble.

"Yeah, yeah… Night Bells."

Bella smiled gently, turning off her light.

"Night Savvy."

* * *

The next morning was all a blur in the girls' minds. The men hired to move their belongings were rushing to get everything out into the moving van, like insanely psychotic worker bees.

Renee was conducting the mover's activity.

"Ooh! Be careful with those _please_; they are FRAGILE!" She squeaked frantically.

Bella just laughed and followed silently behind her mother. Savanna stood next to her, engrossed in the moment.

"Are you going to miss it here, Bella?" She asked quietly, stared at the floor beneath her.

Bella turned her body slightly at the tone of her voice, "Maybe a little bit."

"It's all I remember…" Savanna muttered, kicking the crown molding on the wall, "Are we sure about moving all the way up to Washington…with _Dad_?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh at Savanna's emphasis on the word 'dad'. She was not going to let this go easily. Playing with her unkempt hair, she bit her lower lip.

"We talked about this last night, Sav." She admitted, a little sheepishly, "Well…I can't say that I am exactly sure, but I know neither of us wants to move to Jacksonville. Okay?"

Savanna nodded.

"I know," She began, "And I actually do agree with you. But Forks is just so… so, it's FREEZING!" She rubbed her arms subconsciously.

Renee walked through the door, into the kitchen, at that moment automatically discontinuing their discussion. Her face held a smile, a mixture of sadness flashed in her eyes that both her daughters picked up on.

"Are you ready to go, girls?" She asked motioning behind her, "The plane will be leaving soon."

Savanna nodded, looking to Bella, with a sarcastic remark on hand. "Sky Harbor here we come."

Bella pushed off of the wall.

"Coming, Mom. We can't keep Phil waiting any longer." She smiled lightly, knowing the mood was tense enough as is.

The car ride was silent from the back end; only random clicks from a cell phone or the beat rising from loudly playing ear buds of an iPod were heard. Phil and Renee were the only two to hold any conversation. It mostly centered on his new job or their plans for Florida.

After finally arriving at Sky Harbor Airport and parking the car, they headed to the girls' terminal.

Renee babbled on and on about how much she would miss both Bella and Savanna. The girls just nodded, used to Renee's melodramatic spirit and theatrical measures.

"We will be okay, Mom." Bella reassured her for the final time, "I promise you that."

"We are big girls now. Besides we are only a phone call or an email away." Savanna piped in, thinking to herself, "_Except there will be the entire United States keeping us apart_."

Renee smiled proudly at her flesh and blood. They were very mature for only being 16 and 17 years old, especially Bella as the mother hen.

"Oh. You'll do just _fine_!" She threw her arms around them for one last embrace, "Call me as soon as you get to Washington. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Mom." Both girls replied.

Bella turned to Phil to add, "Take care of our mother for us."

Phil gave a nod and wrapped his arm around Renee. "Take care of yourself and the munchkin, too, Kid."

Bella laughed softly. "Will do."

She had been taking care of herself for the entire span of her life that she could remember. She had also taken on her little sister and her overly ambitious mother under her wing. One more person wouldn't kill her. It was just her dad after all; the man she was most like. This one would be the easiest of them all. Charlie was more independent than Renee.

Bella and Savanna boarded the plane with one final wave to their mother and her husband before taking their seats in coach.

As the plane began to lift off the girls were chatting amiably, though the turbulence deterred them quickly and they decided that it would be best if they slept. They closed their eyes and were soon in a deep slumber for the duration of the flight to Washington.

Dreaming peacefully, a sudden jerk as the plane descended jolted the girls back into consciousness………….

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter of this story. It is going to be an Edward/Bella, as well as a Jacob/OC (Savanna). I will be toggling back and forth from the couples. **

**This chapter was merely to introduce Savanna, and that is why it is a flashback the entire way through. The rest will contain parts of flashbacks but will be set in the present during Twilight. **

**More to come, soon. Enjoy! Reviews would be very nice. :) Thank you much!**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	2. Chapter 2

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga.**

**Chapter 2**

Bella's eyes fluttered open groggily as she tossed to her side. A pathetic sliver of sunlight found its way through the clouds above and shined on her face. She blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Another dream about moving to Forks…" She mumbled to no one in particular. She sighed.

It had been a few weeks since Savanna and she had moved in with Charlie to Forks, Washington. A lot had happened in the short time period.

_Charlie had picked up the girls on time when they arrived in Seattle, Bella remembered. In the hours it took him to drive them to his house, Charlie had announced embarrassed that he had bought her a truck off of his friend Billy Black._

_ Bella had been enthusiastic to the kind, yet strange, gesture. It was a very old, rusty Chevrolet. But she sincerely loved the beast._

_ Savanna did not, however. Personally she thought it was the ugliest thing on the face of the planet. Though for Charlie's sake she had smiled and congratulated Bella. Later on that night, she complained about its hideous stature. Bella had just given her a smile._

_ With that gift given, so the girls could get around town, they had resorted to unpacking their belongings and organized them in their respective rooms._

_ The day after, the girls had started at Forks High School. Everyone had known their names since Charlie was the head Police Chief in town._

_ It had been embarrassing more for Bella than Savanna. Bella hated attention. Savanna did not mind the lime light as much, something she had gotten from Renee. She was the outgoing one._

_ They had each made a small handful of friends, all actually Bella's age, and had sat with them at lunch._

_ This had also been the girls first encounter with seeing the other "newcomers"—the Cullen family._

_ These kids were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. And according to Bella and Savanna: beautiful._

_ That day had been Bella's first experience first hand with any of the Cullen children. She had Biology with the lanky bronze-haired boy. His name was Edward, she'd found out later. Also, that he apparently hated her._

Coming back to reality, Bella blinked back hot tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes from the thoughts.

Two weeks had gone by since that day. The days seemed to fly by, Edward had practically run out of class and he had not shown up again.

Savanna stood in her doorway, already dressed for the school day. She frowned seeing her older sister shaken up like this.

"Bella!" She reprimanded, "That guy is an asshole. You did not do anything for him to resort to this behavior. Forget about him!"

Bella shot up, realizing the time ignoring as her baby sister scolded her.

"I know, Sav." She placated her, shrugging off the feelings and rushed to throw on whatever outfit she could find. "Are you hungry?"

Savanna shook her head, in annoyance, at her sister's tactics. This was where the two had differences. Bella, more like Charlie; and Savanna, more like Renee. They often had arguments over small insignificant things such as this. But it would blow over, they always did.

"Nope, I have already eaten some cereal. I made you a bowl, too. All you have to do is add the milk." She muttered, going to sit on the couch and she waited.

Fifteen minutes flew by and Bella was now driving the pair to school. Savanna had her iPod blaring in her ears as she sat in the passenger seat. She was drolly watching the scenery go by as they pulled into the student parking lot.

A silver Volvo caught her eye as Savanna got out of the ancient truck. Instinctively she opened her mouth to say something to Bella, but clamped it shut quickly. She decided this was something Bella could find out on her own in Biology.

The bell rang moments later and they were both sitting in class. Lunch passed like normal. Savanna and Bella sat at their usual table with Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric; some of their friends had joined them as well.

There was no sign of Edward Cullen at the infamous Cullen table where his siblings sat. It was beginning to make Savanna angry. She had seen the stupid soccer mom car in the parking lot, of that she was certain. Where the hell was he?!

Bella always glanced in that direction, to the chair where Edward used to sit. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Savanna knew that he had hurt her.

She sighed as they threw away their meals, Bella's was barely touched. Bella shot her an inquisitive stare.

Savanna hugged her from the side, breathing out evenly to keep her temper in check. Being a red-head never helped her in this area.

"Nothing," She replied nonchalantly, "I just hope that you come back from bio in a better mood today."

With that said, she ran to class leaving a very dumbfound Bella. What was she talking about? Walking into her classroom she soon understood the hidden meaning behind Savanna's statement.

Edward Cullen was sitting, as beautifully handsome as ever, in the usually empty seat beside hers.

"That little brat."

Throughout the period Edward had introduced himself causally and apologized for this previous behavior. Though to be honest, Bella had learned very little about him. He had actually found out more about her than she had expected.

Currently she knew that he was very mysterious, unattainably handsome—no other guy seemed remotely close to comparing, he was moody at times but today he was pleasant to her, and his eyes… changed color, almost like magic?

Whatever it was that was drawing her to Edward, she was hooked. Oh yes, Bella Swan was head over heels for Edward Cullen.

On the ride home Bella was more confused than ever, but she was no longer angry.

Savanna shrugged mentally. It was a little better. "_You win some, you lose some._" She thought.

* * *

That night Charlie had invited his best friend, Billy Black, over with his son Jacob. Jacob was actually a little older than Savanna.

The girls were in the kitchen making dinner for the five of them when their company arrived.

Charlie let Billy and Jacob in cheerfully. From the sounds of things, Charlie and Billy were teasing each other already. They sounded like a couple goofy teenage boys.

Savanna laughed softly as she made her way over to set the square dining table that sat smack dab in the middle of the small kitchen.

In doing so she locked eyes with a russet skinned boy, a few inches taller than her average height. This was Jacob. She blushed at his gaze. Honestly she couldn't remember visiting Charlie very often, so her memories of Jacob were very vague. He was cute now.

"Hey, Savanna right?" came his voice, holding a sheepish tone.

She nodded, smiling.

"That would be me," She set the last plate down, glancing sideways at him, "Jacob."

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

Bella walked over, setting the food on the table. "Hey Jacob."

"Hey Bella." Jacob said, taking a whiff of the meal. His mouth salivated, "Oh my gosh you can cook!"

Savanna smirked, pushing his shoulder playfully, "Leave it to a bunch of bachelors to be amazed."

They served the food, which was quickly devoured by the three hungry males, and after cleaning up the kitchen Jacob told the girls some old legends of the Quiluete tribe. They reminisced about when the girls came up to visit Charlie in the summers past.

All in all the night went very smoothly. It ran down slowly, the clock striking ten finally and both Billy and Charlie decided it was best to get the kids to bed.

Bella was perched on the couch, her knees tucked to her chest comfortably as she silently thought about Edward Cullen. Her eyes were drooping as she rested her head against the back of the couch.

Savanna was nestled to Jacob's side, fast asleep after her long day. Billy rolled his wheelchair over with Charlie at his side to walk them out.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly, though he was secretly alright with the sight in front of him. Jacob looked up at them, yawning he realized the time.

Savanna opened her eyes, suppressing a yawn of her own from being awoken so abruptly.

"What Char—Dad?" She corrected herself, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Jacob and Billy are leaving." Charlie said, looking at Bella who had moved from her position and helped Savanna up.

Noticing how Jacob had not moved, she guessed that he hadn't minded their arrangement, until Savanna was securely out of his way. He stretched, tiredly.

"_Cute_." Bella thought as Jake bid them good bye. Savanna waved with a soft smile.

Charlie gazed back at his daughters after shutting the door behind the Black's. He caught a brief shade of red, a blush he assumed, as they were jogging up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Good night Dad!" They yelled in unison.

Both girls dreamed of their respective crushes that night in a quiet slumber, neither with any idea what was to come in the next few months. Though they would never admit to it, Forks was something they were beginning to enjoy.

* * *

**A/N: Alright here is chapter two. Everything in italics was simply Bella's thinking or Savanna thinking. I wanted to bring in the elements of Twilight without it being redundant. **

**Here I brought in Bella's intriguing Edward Cullen, the staring of the relationship. As well as Jacob and Savanna's budding crush. More to come very soon. **

**Thank you to those who are reading. A special thanks to teambellaedward, o1fcuk, and PrincessSere0717.**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	3. Chapter 3

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I just love to play with the characters in her lovely saga. Also, I don't own the song used in this chapter: "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**---CHAPTER 3---**

**Edward's POV**

Everyday I watched her, Bella Swan. Her scent calls to me like a siren singing her deadly song to lure me in. Humorous, really, since I was the actual monster.

She is the most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes on. The way her hair blows in the wind or bounces as she walks. It's lovely cascading curls. I really am fond of the brunette.

The way her face flushed a deep red when she was embarrassed, especially after she tripped or stumbled. It was mesmerizing to me.

I couldn't stay away from her, though I knew I was supposed to. It was better for me to be far from her, but lately I pushed that aside. She was not aware of my presence most of the time. She had no idea that I watched her at night, observed her.

My brothers teased me about it, calling it creepy. But they would have done the same. It's not like I could get to know her otherwise and have it be… alright.

Bella was the most intriguing girl I had ever met. Not to mention that Bella is the only person on the planet who's thoughts I cannot hear. It was a mystery to me. And it was very irritating to experience. She kept drawing me near over and over again.

I finally realized how well Bella pays attention once I saved her from being obliterated from Tyler Crowley's van.

Not only had she seen be standing by my car and run to her side at my speed—which is nearly impossible for any human to configure in their mind—and stop the van with my body.

At the hospital, after being treated by my father Carlisle Cullen, Bella had confronted me.

As a vampire we are sworn to secrecy, the most important rule to follow. To maintain it, and my family's safety, I tried to push Bella away by cruelty and heartlessness. This was something I was good at, but it hurt me as much as it did her.

The more I withdrew from her, the more I wanted to be with her. The desire was becoming unbearable. I was driving my family crazy.

Nothing was making sense without her. I continued to visit her at night, hiding out in the shadows of her bedroom. She was having nightmares often and after witnessing them from the sidelines, I gave up on this tactic.

Once that defense was down, Bella and I became very close. She was open with me and in turn I let myself open up to her.

With an educated guess she figured out what I am… another mystery to me. And this did not frighten her.

It was astounding, but I felt a huge burden lifted from my shoulders. She was mine, and I was her protector. Bella Swan was the one I had been looking for: my mate. It had only taken ninety years.

I enjoyed spending time with her, probably as much as she enjoyed being with me.

As I drove to her house today, she was readily awaiting my arrival, as well as cleaning her truck.

I smiled as I pulled up in front of it, glaring at the dent I had made in her fender from the accident when I had saved her life.

_Mental note: fix that for her; even if the truck was exceedingly hideous and unsafe for my accident prone Bella._

I stepped out and made my way over to her.

"Hello, Bella." I said simply, my crooked smile appearing as it often did when I was around Bella. She was infectious.

My family was awestruck by her effect on me. My entire persona had shifted. It was like I was an entirely new person… vampire, rather.

Bella's chocolate eyes brightened at seeing me. She smiled wide.

"Edward!" She threw herself into my arms.

I had been working extremely hard to keep myself in check around her. One small mishap… and there could be no more Bella. I was doing very well. I had impressed myself even. The more I was around her, the easier it was to resist.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears roll down my face**

**I can't replace**

**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**

I chuckled and leaned forward to gently plant a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush. Exactly the reaction I had been trying to gain from her.

She looked at me curiously. I had never done that before. It felt right.

"How are you?" She asked bringing me back to the here and now.

I smiled again, remembering to pull the dent from her fender. She jumped at the sound it made.

"Hey!" She protested, though secretly I had a feeling she was grateful, "I have neighbors you know. Act normal, please?"

I gave a nod, amused but I relented.

"Sorry. It needed to be done." I replied, "Oh and I'm doing splendidly in fact. I came to invite you over to meet my family tonight."

**How this world turns cold**

**And it breaks through my soul**

**And I know, I'll find deep inside me**

**I can be the one**

Her eyes grew wide. This was not something she had expected me to say. She stuttered.

"You—your family, Edward, I…" She managed to back herself into her truck.

I pulled her forward again.

"Are you afraid of meeting them?" I asked, understanding why a house full of vampires would be intimidating to a human girl, even if we were fairly harmless.

She clutched the material of my shirt between her fists. I could tell she was looking for words to say. I could read her facial expressions, though I could not get into her mind.

"What if…" She looked straight into my eyes, "Will they like me?"

I blinked at my girlfriend as the words sank in, I smiled at her.

"So you _aren't _afraid of being in a house full of vampires; but you _are_ worried whether they will like you or not?" I asked almost incredulously. She was so funny. No normal human thought this way.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**

Bella gazed at me through her bangs sheepishly. "Well…yeah I guess." She buried her face in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping my grip loose but secure around her.

"They will love you." I murmured into her hair, taking in the sweet strawberry shampoo mixed in with her natural scent. It was intoxicating.

I looked up at the sky to see the time. Yes, I am that old fashioned. I do not need a physical clock.

She noticed and brought her face up.

"I have to get going, Charlie will be home soon." She gave me a pout and I lifted her chin to plant a delicate kiss on her lips. "I will be back to pick you up around seven."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my unkempt bronze hair.

I smiled encouraging her to do the same. This would never get old to me. She finally let go.

**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you, I'll be the one**

"I will see you then, handsome." She went back to washing her truck as I drove back to my house.

Seven rolled around, painstakingly slow for me. I had finally been successful in getting Bella to agree to introduce me to Charlie as her boyfriend.

My family was setting up the house for my return with Bella to meet them. They were all, excluding Rosalie, excited to meet her. I could care less if Rose approved of my relationship or not.

I had changed and was already on my way down the road to the Swan residence.

I knew Bella was going to be unnecessarily nervous about tonight. That girl had such irrational fears.

Whenever she was with me though, I could see the fears dissolve almost instantly. I had become her alleged 'safety blanket', and for once I liked it.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

I sped to the house, knocking on the door while putting on my best human façade for Charlie.

He was the one to open the door this time; it was normally Bella. I smiled politely as he begrudgingly allowed me to enter their home. His body language was stiff and his thoughts were against me.

Ah, apparently she had broken the news to him.

I heard Bella fumbling upstairs to finish getting around whilst talking frantically with her sister. I had only briefly met Savanna, the youngest of the girls. The two were very different from one another.

In the beginning, after their move to Washington, I had gotten on Savanna's bad side before I allowed Bella into my world. I felt bad for my actions back then.

Savanna had warmed up to me however and I was appreciative. The two came bounding down the steps, Bella first.

'**Cause you're my, you're my, my**

**My true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

It was then Charlie inquired about the contents of our evening. I divulged the information willingly, letting him know that we were heading back to my house for 'dinner' and that my family was eager to meet his daughter.

"I will have her home at a decent hour." I finished as I lead Bella out to my car.

Charlie was stunned as I had assumed he would be, and from his thoughts he sounded confused. But he was pleased and I was content that it would mean more time with Bella.

I smirked internally. As if I needed permission to see her.

Bella and I talked amiably as I pulled into the large garage of the infamous Cullen home. Everything here was just for show, and show it did.

I heard her quick intake of breath and I quickly squeezed her left hand. Another moment I was helping her out of the passenger seat.

"There is no need to be nervous, Bella." I assured her as I took her inside.

'**Cause I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away**

**And please tell me you'll stay, stay**

I ushered her into my house. She seemed secure in my words as I showed her around.

Her face was filled with astonishment. My family played the human role very easily now. We had had a lot of practice over the years.

I lead her into the kitchen where my parents, Rosalie and Emmett were making a dinner for Bella. Carlisle smiled as we entered. He had met her once before, though it was in a less pleasant circumstance.

"Welcome to our home, Bella." He greeted as Esme walked over to us and gave Bella a gentle hug. She was so motherly.

Bella blushed at the gesture.

"Oh hello. Um, thank you." She said quietly. "You have a lovely home."

Emmett, the largest and strongest member of our coven, stepped forward. His goofy grin was pasted on his pale face.

"Nice to finally meet the little human girl that has our little brother all worked up." He beamed. I will kill him one of these days over the things that spill over his mouth. Though I will admit, that could have been much worse.

I rolled my eyes as Bella's face flushed once again.

Rosalie, Emmett's mate, scoffed from beside him. Emmett sighed and moved behind her to secure his arms around her waist.

"Be nice, Rosie." He whispered, only our kind could hear him.

Bella shrank back against me instinctively. I hissed at Rosalie.

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know, I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

Before I could reprimand her further, Alice danced into the house from the open window in the kitchen with Jasper, our other brother and her mate, at her heel.

"Bella!" She exclaimed joyfully and pulled her into her tiny embrace. "Oh, you do smell good."

I mentally smacked my forehead at Alice's comment. She was so annoyingly tenacious, I was anxious that Bella would be driven away out of fear. I scoffed at myself. Alice was about as terrifying as a goldfish.

Jasper on the other hand… I looked at him. Hearing his thoughts always pained me.

He struggled to be like our family the most. He was the newest member after all and human blood plagued him.

But he was doing well so far. I gave him an encouraging smile as Alice took his hand. Jasper was a caring fellow.

Bella looked up at me. I hugged her from behind.

"It's alright, Jasper's just new. Give him a moment. He won't hurt you." She relaxed in my arms.

Jasper could obviously feel her emotions shift and he spoke reservedly.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He was sincere in his statement.

Bella returned it with a sincere smile and nodded her thanks.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

The night went well, aside from Rosalie's snide comments here and there—though I knew the reason's behind them. I sighed at that.

Everyone else love Bella. They thought she was delightful.

Esme already considered her a part of our family. I liked the sound of that very much. Carlisle had agreed.

Alice said the two of them were going to be the best of friends. I chuckled at seeing the vision in her mind.

Bella needed a best friend that was female. Someone aside from her sister.

I smiled as I drove her home.

"That was really nice, Edward." Bella kissed my cheek as I walked her to the front door.

"I told you it was going to be fine." I smiled, pecking her lips right before Charlie opened the door at hearing us.

I bid her a good night, whispering that I would see her again as soon as Charlie and Savanna were asleep.

Bella grinned and shut the door.

I hurried home to drop off my Volvo and go back on foot when the time was right.

I sighed.

"Waiting will be the death of me." I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Here was the Edward/Bella part, through Edward's mind. I always wanted to read things through his point of view in the books, as opposed to Bella's. :) So there you go. I thought the song fit their relationship well. **

**Next chapter will be through Jacob's point of view, similar to this. It will be the same day, just with Jacob/Savanna. It will also have a song in it that fits their relationship.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading! These are for you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update ASAP!**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	4. Chapter 4

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does; I am merely playing with the characters in her lovely saga. The song used is "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown and takes place the same day as the last chapter. I only own Savanna :)**

**----CHAPTER 4----**

**Jacob's POV**

Lately I had been dreaming of a beautiful 'Swan', pardon the pun. It was true, though. I couldn't get the girl out of my mind.

Dark auburn hair waving in the wind or pulled up into a messy pony tail, her emerald eyes always held a sparkle in them. Her porcelain skin, decorated with cute freckles, was the exact opposite of mine but it looked divine on her.

Unlike Bella, Savanna was more ambitious. She was outgoing and funny; she still had the coordination problem like her sister…but that was all Charlie's genes.

Savanna had a melodramatic side, from her mom I think—though I don't recall a lot about Renee. She had a temper but her fuse seemed to be a little longer than Bella's sometimes.

She was happy-go-lucky and would speak her mind without missing a beat. This came in handy the first time I had introduced her, unintentionally, to my friends.

Everything about her made me smile. I had never felt this way about a girl before. I guess there is such a thing as love at first sight… not that I'm saying I'm in love.

The first time I had seen her at her house, I was blown away. She was so grown up… I mean, the image I remembered was a little red-headed girl with pigtails, missing teeth, and a little dress up outfit. We were three then.

That night, I walked in after Billy and saw the girls working in their kitchen. I couldn't believe my eyes. Of course I had acted like a doofus, I had been nervous to meet her again as it was, but for her to look the way she did… I think I forgot how to speak.

We had been practically inseparable since and I liked it. I knew that our parents had always wanted us kids to get together. When I was younger I thought that, well you know, girls had cooties.

We hung out on the weekends sometimes when Charlie would bring her down to the reservation to fish with Harry Clearwater and my dad.

She was always happy to be in La Push. We spent countless hours on the beach and she would watch me working on cars. Sometimes she would help, which frankly I thought was kind of hot. She didn't know what she was doing but it was fun teaching her.

And now that I was older, the idea of hooking up with her was becoming more and more of a temptation. We will see what goes down.

Today I woke up to Billy's clanging around nosily in our kitchen. Groggily, I grabbed my alarm clock to check the time. I groaned seeing it was only six twenty three. It wasn't even time for me to get up yet.

I pushed myself up off of my bed and kicked off the sheet I slept with, dragging my feet as I trudged into the kitchen area.

Scratching my head, I yawned, "Why are you banging pots and pans so early?" It was begrudgingly spoken.

My father just chuckled and continued what he was doing, completely sidestepping my question.

"Any big plans today, Jake?" His tone held some kind of amusement in it that made me suspicious. I was too grouchy to care at the moment so I just grunted to let him know I heard him and made my way to a bowl of cereal.

He rolled over as I was washing my bowl after I had eaten. I glanced at him, "Alright spill pops, what is the deal? You're acting strange."

Billy smiled at me.

"Charlie and I have been talking," He began and mentally I groaned for the second time this morning. "Chillax son, it was all good. Nothing to worry about."

I rolled my eyes, "First off, don't say chillax and second of all… that does not make me worry less. What did you two clowns talk about that has to do with me? And why is it making you all weird?"

Billy shook his head, "Take Savanna out and show her around. Ever since Bella got herself a…boyfriend, I guess, she hasn't been spending as much time with her sister."

Setting us up, I knew it was something along those lines. Not that I minded, I really liked Savanna as I said before. We already spent time with each other. Apparently our parents hadn't noticed.

Savanna was down to earth unlike a lot of other girls my age. We were good friends… but this was ridiculous.

I don't need our parents setting us up on little "play dates" like when we were little. As teenagers we clearly had the say in what we chose to do and when we chose to do it.

"Look dad, I'm cool with hanging out with Savanna," I started walking back to my room to change for school. "But you can't just do stuff like this. My business, okay?"

As I showered and got around I heard Billy on the phone, obviously with Charlie probably telling him how their plan worked. Stupid adults.

School went by dangerously slow. I was bored out of my mind and pulling my hair out from the anticipation.

Yeah, give me crap if you want—all my friends were, especially Quil and Embry, but I was excited to see Savanna this afternoon. That's just because they were jealous that I had a cute girl to chill with instead of them.

I made my way to the VW Rabbit that I was revamping. Now that I had it running efficiently, it made things easier to see Savanna. I threw my backpack in the house, yelling to Billy that I was heading to the Swan's before hopping in my car.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

I drove quickly along the highway up into Forks and pulled onto the street where Savanna lived. In the short distance I passed a silver Volvo, Bella's damn boyfriend's car, as he left.

I fought the urge to make a face at Bella as I parked and shut the door to my car. Bella looked happy…so I guess I shouldn't be one to judge. I just didn't like that Edward guy. Nobody on the reservation did frankly. With the exception of the doctor. They were all just weird people. Something was not right when it came to them.

I jogged over though, shaking the thoughts from my head. I was here to see Savanna, not argue the legitimacy of Bella's relationship.

Bella greeted me warmly. We were pretty good friend's too, even if she was a little older than me. She considered me her best guy friend which I was surprised by, nonetheless flattered.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" She looked at me with a smile as she washed her truck.

I loved the piece of junk as much as she did. It had been hard work to make it run well enough for her to drive.

I gave her a half hug, something I picked up from my friends. Stupid lovey-dovey crap.

"Pretty good. Truck's looking… well good." I chuckled, knowing that was the best I could say about it.

She made a joking pout. "You of all people should understand my feeling's for this truck. It's my baby." A laugh escaped her too at the metaphor.

I smirked, "Adoption is the best decision at our age." She blushed. It was too damn easy to make the Swan girls blush. I decided to renege my previous statement by adding sincerely. "And I don't hate on the truck so chillax."

She made a face. "My dad said that earlier. Did he get it from you?"

I shook my head simply.

"Nah, my dad said it too this morning when he woke me up. I think the senescence is sinking in finally."

Bella just laughed and got back to work. I think she was in a hurry so I let her know I was heading into the house and just invited myself in.

**If I should die before I wake**

**It's 'cause you took my breath away**

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**

Looking around there was no sign of Savanna, but once I got close enough to the stairs I heard what sounded like a blow dryer… I believe. It had been a long time since I have heard what one of those sounds like.

Intrigued, I followed the source. I walked up the steps and followed the hallway to the only shared bathroom on the second floor.

The door was cracked slightly; the noise was much louder up here. I peeked through the opening, noticing that Savanna was blow drying her hair.

I smiled, though I felt kind of like I was invading her privacy. Seeing something that I shouldn't see, but this thought only made the smile on my face wider.

_"I'm such a rogue."_ I mused, moving to my right some so that Savanna couldn't tell I was watching her.

She seemed to be so lost in her world that I decided to keep my mouth shut for now.

As I gazed at her from my position, resting against the wall, I saw that she was only wearing one of those tank top things—a cami? Whatever they are called, it was sexy on her.

She had on a pair of skinny jeans to go with it. Holy frick her ass looked really good in them! I liked the tightness of the denim material on her body; she was skinny but still had curves in all the right areas.

**I'm here alone, didn't want to leave**

**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**

**If there is a way that I could make you understand**

As I was lost in the gutter of my mind, the sudden silence hadn't alerted me to anything that could possibly get me into trouble… But the shriek that came when the door creaked its way open pulled me back instantly.

Savanna stood in front of me, her mouth agape and hair nicely curled. She hadn't gotten to her make up yet I noticed, not that she really needed any, but she was more of a girly-girl in that area than Bella was.

I cringed at making her scream like that. I scolded myself for spying on the girl I liked… this was not the way to win her over.

I looked at her, as her face still held a hint of the flush.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, kicking the wall in front of me.

Savanna blinked a couple times before regaining composure. She rubbed her arm, not meeting my gaze at first when she spoke.

"It's…okay. You just startled me." She surprised me by smiling. Then her hand came up and whacked me full on in the abs, not hard but with enough force to get her point across. "What were you spying on me for?"

It was my turn to be a little embarrassed, thankfully you can't tell easily when I blush since my skin is so dark.

"I…well, just curious. Girls take so long to get ready." I admitted, keeping the full truth to myself. I don't think I'm quite ready to divulge all of the information here and now.

Savanna tilted her head to the side, letting her hair fall into her face. It was damn cute, the best way I can describe the action.

**But how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me?**

'**Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

"You were curious about what I was doing," She paused; her green eyes squinted at me in an accusing manner. "In the bathroom?"

My eyes widened despite my better judgment and I took a step back. I hadn't really expected that question, though—duh—that's what I had been doing. Watching what she was doing in her bathroom. That made it sound so much worse.

"I… Well, I heard the blow dryer…" I tried to explain my logic, but the more I thought about it, the more embarrassed I felt. How stupid was I? Checking out this beautiful girl…in an awkward way…in her own home.

Savanna had just nodded her head when I had begun to speak. She really didn't seem all that surprised. It's not like I had peeked in on her naked or anything.

Then she laughed.

I backtracked, turning my attention to her suddenly.

"Jake, whoa chill!" She smiled sincerely at me and I relaxed. The effects this girl had on me made me fell whipped, and I hadn't even asked her out! Sheesh.

"What?" was all I could really muster at this stage. My mind was in a million places at once.

I faced her, quirking an eyebrow at her as she walked into her room. I didn't know if I was supposed to follow her or not so I stayed in my position in front of her bathroom.

She was certainly different from her sister in this respect. Remember what I told you about her speaking her mind? Yeah, this was one of those moments.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

From her room I heard rustling, I believe she was looking for a shirt to put over the tank she had on currently. It was too cold outside for her to be wearing it and Charlie would not approve of her walking around outside like that.

Although, I would. Mentally I smacked myself; these hormones were going to get me into serious trouble.

Savanna emerged from her bedroom in a normal shirt. It was cute—a tighter fit flannel button up one. She also had on boots over her skinny jeans which personally I found to be an extreme turn on.

She brushed past me as she went back into the bathroom.

"You got quiet all of a sudden." She looked over her shoulder at me as she said this.

I nodded, "Just trying to keep my head above water, if you know what I mean." I ran my fingers through my hair.

A giggle escaped her lips. It was music to my ears; I loved her laugh so much. I will do anything to make her happy, just so I can hear that sound.

"Did I make you drown, Jake?" She asked as she threw on some simple make up, accentuating her eyes and plush lips.

Damn I was still watching her. Okay next time, maybe I will wait like an hour after we get out of school just in case.

"I guess you did." I responded to her question. Her tone was playful so I assumed I was out of the danger zone.

Did she not mind me clearly checking her out as she readied herself to hang out? I smiled at the thought.

Savanna flipped the light switch to the bathroom off and walked to me. The boots she was wearing almost made her as tall as me.

She looked amazing.

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

Before I could think about what I was doing I leaned forward and kissed her. I think I took her by surprise because she was hesitant at first but it didn't take her long to snap out of her stupor.

I was the first to pull away actually, stunned at my own actions. I gave her a sheepish smile.

She opened her eyes and returned my smile, her cheeks were lightly flushed.

"Did you just…?" Savanna pointed at me then to herself and I nodded, reaching for her hand.

She let me take it and I lead her downstairs without another word. I was overly eager to get off of the property where her older sister was outside and father would be returning within a matter of hours.

As we made our way to my car I saw Bella's eyebrows shoot up. I rolled my eyes and mouthed: _"It's not like you didn't see this coming, Bells."_

Bella smiled and waved to Savanna.

"Have fun!" She called.

Savanna rolled down her window as I pulled the car up beside her sister. "Oh we will. Tell dad I will be home by curfew…Maybe."

I chuckled and drove off before Bella could make a comeback. Reaching across the console, I twined Savanna's fingers with my own.

My heart raced in a way it never had before. Looks like I really am head over heels…And honestly, I had no problem with it.

Savanna smiled over at me.

**I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew**

**Right off the ground to float to you**

**With no gravity to hold me down for real**

"So where we headed, stud?" She asked, turning on the radio with her free hand. I think she was as excited as I was.

I kind of liked being called 'stud' by her. Pet names, already? I wonder how she would react if I used one back.

"Back to La Push. In the mood for an adventure, foxy?" I responded as I pulled onto the reservation.

Savanna blinked, astonished at the nickname but her smile never faltered. Sweet, that means she liked it.

She turned in her chair so her body was facing me more fully. I kept my eyes forward as best that I could so that I didn't send us flying into a tree or whatnot.

"The beach?" She inquired, excitement in her tone.

I glanced at her as I parked in front of my house.

"If that's where you want to go, sure." I smiled, helping her out. Instead of getting out on her side, she climbed over the driver's seat and came out my way.

"I do. You promised to show me some of those caves along the cliffs, remember?" She pushed her body to my side, batting her eye lashes in the sexiest of ways I have ever seen.

_"So she is forthcoming, good to know."_ I thought as I pulled her along the beach, keeping her close. "Sure, sure Savvy. I remember that."

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

**You took my breath but I survived**

**I don't know how but I don't even care**

Savanna giggled as I held her body steady as we climbed the cliff to reach the cave I had promised to show her. I have to admit, the boots she was wearing were amazing for show, but practicality…not so much.

She was the first the reach the edge of the cave, and she peered down at me with wide unsure eyes.

I was quick to answer her unspoken question.

"Grab the edge and pull yourself onto it." I said, having a firm grip on the cliff itself and her body. I bent forward and planted a kiss on her neck. "I'll boost you if you need me to."

She did as I instructed, grabbing the rocky ledge with her long nimble fingers. Her first try wasn't very successful and she huffed, she body straining with the motion against mine.

"Okay I'll help you this time. Try again." I smiled encouragingly, using one hand to help push her up.

Once she was sitting in the cave's entrance, she looked at me as I pulled myself in. She smirked coyly.

"I think that was just an excuse to touch my ass." She remarked.

I chuckled and sat down next to her.

"Maybe it was," I wrapped one arm around her waist, sliding her closer to me, "Then again, I could have touched your ass at any moment." I retorted.

Savanna rested her head in the crook of my neck, gazing out across the ocean. I think she silently agreed.

**So how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me**

'**Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

The view from where we sat was beautiful. It had taken us a couple hours to get up the cliff and to the cave, so by now the sun was setting. All the colors of the sunset reflected on the water.

Savanna was mesmerized. She looked up at me every now and then, I smiled every time.

"Do you like it up here?" I asked softly, taking in the scent of her hair. She smelled so good.

She nodded, snuggling closer as the sun's descending rays made the temperature drop a few degrees. I didn't mind; I hugged her as close as I could.

"It's amazing, Jake." Her reply came as a whisper.

I looked down at her, lifting her chin slightly. She glanced up into my eyes and blushed as I stared at her.

I wanted to ask her out…I could take a guess to what the answer would be judging from the day's events, but I wanted to make it official. To be able to call Savanna my own, my girlfriend; that would make today stand out among them all.

The only problem was: I wasn't sure how to go about it. I hadn't actually had a girlfriend before in my life… so the inexperience was making me a little nervous.

I think Savanna noticed my elongated silence and she pushed herself away from me a couple inches so that she could get a better look at me.

"What's wrong?" She sounded panicked.

My brows furrowed. I wasn't trying to worry her. Damn it… I was already fucking this up.

I shook my head. "It's nothing I was just thinking about something." I tried to pull her back to me but she wouldn't budge.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

"Tell me Jacob Black." This was more of a demand than anything I had heard. I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees, looking at the rocky floor beneath us.

I took a deep breath. I guess it would be better just to take the plunge with this than make her freak out over it any longer. Here goes nothing… I really hope I don't make myself sound as stupid as I feel right now.

Savanna's eyes were searching mine as soon as I raised them to look at her. She looked concerned.

"Jake…" She touched my cheek and I turned my head to kiss it. She let it linger there so I placed my hand over hers.

"I like you." I blurted out the moment my hand touched the smooth skin of hers. I couldn't take her worried gaze.

She looked taken aback—not by the information, I knew that she was aware of this statement already, but she was clearly not expecting it to be said aloud.

I bit my bottom lip. That was not what I had meant to say, not yet anyway. It had been the first thing to come to my mind though.

"I like you too Jake." I felt her thumb brush my cheek soothingly. It felt nice… very nice in fact.

I smiled at her, relaxing a little at her response. This was stupid, I knew the feeling would be reciprocated by her.

"So would you want to make things more official? Be the girlfriend to Jacob Black?" She giggled at my use of the third person. I told you I liked to make her laugh.

Savanna pushed herself up on her knees, so she could be more level with me, and sat on the heels of her feet. I could tell she was thinking things over, there was a brief delay so I started counting in my head to keep myself calm. She had every right to think things through.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

My head shot up as I halted my mental countdown. I can't tell you why her words shocked me, but they did.

"Really?" My words were astonished and she tilted her head at me. I shook the awe away and smiled. "I don't know… nerves I think." I added.

Savanna leaned forward. She brushed her glossy lips against mine, taunting me to kiss her.

I captured her lips with mine and kissed her gently, but let it continue longer this time than the first. She tasted extremely good.

When she pulled away for air, she pushed some loose strands of hair from her face. "Yes really." She replied to my earlier inquiry, ending any doubt in my mind.

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

I smiled as I pulled her behind me. The sun was below the horizon and it was starting to get dark in the cave entrance.

"Hold on tight. I think we should head back to my place now." I said as she played with my hair, holding on as I maneuvered us down the cliff's side.

When I set her down, I noticed her eyes were tightly closed. I kissed her cheek and held her hand. Funny, heights bothered her… on the way down? That didn't make any sense to me.

I chuckled.

"Are you scared of heights?" I asked as I lead her along the shore towards my house.

Savanna looked at me and then found something very interesting with her boots. There was a light blush on her cheeks. That will never get old.

"No, not exactly." She mumbled, leaning her head against my shoulder as we walked. "I'm just…kind of a klutz. You were there to support me on the way up so I wasn't paying attention to the fact that we were climbing until I got to the ledge. But on the way down, like there is no way not to notice you are on the side of a cliff!"

I brought our hands up and kissed the fingers to her hand, smiling at her. I wanted to tease her but in a kind way. I was her boyfriend after all, I was allowed to do this. And if I am not, she will surely reprimand me.

"You just thought I was going to drop you in the ocean." I said in a playful tone, letting her know I was kidding.

She smacked my chest abruptly, but laughed.

"Shut up that is so not true!"

Oh yeah. Savanna was definitely the one for me.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

We arrived at my house all too quickly. I let her in the front door, moving to walk behind her with my arms wrapped loosely around her waist. I looked at the time on the microwave as we entered the house.

It was not late but I knew that we didn't have a lot of time to spend together before I had to drive her home.

Billy was in the kitchen, getting himself another slice of pizza that he had ordered. Suddenly I was overcome with hunger. Spending all this time with Savanna I hadn't even realized how hungry I was.

My stomach made a loud growling noise, causing Savanna to giggle and turn to look at me. I grinned sheepishly.

"Guess I'm hungry." I scratched the back of my head as I released my hold on her waist.

She followed me into the small kitchen and I gave her some pizza before getting my own. Gratefully she kissed my cheek and promptly sat at the table to eat.

I grabbed a couple various slices of pizza and made my way to sit beside my girlfriend. Smiling as I ate, I was very fond of the title.

It wasn't long before we were finished. I had gone back for seconds—teenage boy here, but I gobbled it up quick.

Charlie had called Savanna as I threw our plates away. He wanted her home since it was a school night and apparently she had some homework to do. I watched her whine and pout into the phone to try and sway her father's decision but to no avail.

After she hung up, I pulled her to her feet and kissed her still pouting lips.

"Hey," I lifted her chin, "I'll see you tomorrow. Plus I can drive extra slow on the way to your place." She smiled weakly at my attempt to lift her spirits.

I wasn't happy to have to take her home so early but orders were orders. And I didn't need Charlie giving me grief about keeping his little girl out too late… especially once he finds out that we are dating.

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air**

As hard as I tried to drive slowly, we still made it to her house in fifteen minutes. I pulled into the driveway beside the police cruiser, sighing.

"This would be easier if your dad wasn't a cop." I muttered jokingly, trying to lighten both her and my moods.

She kissed my cheek as we sulked up to her porch.

I stopped her before she opened the door and kissed her passionately, just once figuring Charlie would be quick to get her inside. As soon as we pulled away he opened the door.

Damn I'm good.

Savanna was a little stunned from the kiss, but she smiled dazedly at Charlie. "Hi Daddy." She greeted, calling her good bye to me as she hurried upstairs.

Charlie shot me a glance after she was fully within the shelter of the second floor. I just smiled and wished him a good night before running to my car. I had it started and was driving off back to the reservation before he would put two and two together.

I'll probably get a lecture or whatever tomorrow or later in the week. I smirked to myself.

"Yeah today was worth it." I mumbled as I pulled up to my house and went straight to bed. I'm pretty sure I dreamed about my girlfriend again that night, Savanna Swan. I'm so lucky.

* * *

**A/N: Hee hee it's so fun to write stories in various perspectives. This was Jacob's POV with him getting together with Savanna. :) I thought the song was cute in regards to them. I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be through Bella's point of view. **

**As I said they go back and forth between the relationships. I am debating whether or not to go through with New moon part of the books… or skip it… or just alter it. Jacob and Bella are still best friends in this story. Eh, well please review and let me know what you want me to do. Thank you!**

**And a huge thank you to my readers! This story has made me very proud and I am glad to see people enjoying it. I keep this going for all of you. You're the best!**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	5. Chapter 5

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga. The song used in this is "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Chapter 5**

*Bella's POV*

Lying in my bedroom, in the middle of the night, waiting for Edward was always mind-numbing to me these days. Although my bed was comfortable and if I really wanted to I could read or email Renee…

But my thoughts were always on him, on the time, on the window sill—after opening my window wide for him to enter, on the way I looked.

I sighed at myself. It had only taken me a mere matter of seconds to fall utterly head over heels for this boy… I guess he's more of a man than a boy, being as he is over a hundred years old.

_"Talk about robbing the cradle there_,_" _I thought mentally, locking my fingers behind my head as I leaned back against the headboard of my bed. I was really missing him tonight.

The longer I was away from him, the more I began to crave him. His touch, his smell, his beautiful eyes—either black or gold, though gold was much prettier on him.

I missed the way his crooked smile tilted to the side for me. I wanted to see his messy bronze hair.

There wasn't much, if anything, that I didn't like about Edward. I wasn't afraid of his being a vampire. The thought always intrigued me, which he couldn't seem to grasp at all.

I loved his muscular body… what I have seen of it anyway. I blushed at my own thoughts, even if I was alone.

His arms were toned, his abs were flat and strapping. He was lean, not too brawny like Emmett; just brawny enough. Plus he already had the hard skin factor of a vampire.

I drew invisible pictures on the wood of my headboard, glancing at the clock again. He still wasn't going to be here for another hour or so, not until my sister and Charlie were asleep.

Another sigh escaped my lips. I need to see my fast vampire man…

I got out of bed, adjusting my pajamas as I walked over and sat on the window sill. The air was cold that blew in but I wanted to be as close to him as possible. His skin was cold also… So I need to get used to it.

Then again, I was only in a tank top and boy shorts. My brown eyes skimmed over my choice of pajamas tonight. Really? Wow, I need a serious reality check… and pants.

"_Guess I shouldn't come across to my boyfriend as desperate."_ I mused contemptuously, knowing all too well that I wanted everything and more from Edward. That was the selfish side of me. I think we all have that though.

I crossed my bedroom and pulled out some flannel pajama bottoms and tugged them on. Opening my closet, I pulled on a hoodie and resumed my seat at the window.

I closed my eyes as I rested my head on the wall, listening for any movement outside. The funny thing was whatever I heard out there was anything but Edward. He was silent as the grave. But hearing the wind and leaves blowing soothed my soul while I awaited his arrival.

I twirled a strand of my curly hair around my index finger, noiselessly humming the lullaby that Edward had personally written for me in my head.

As the seconds passed by I believe I slipped into slumber, not deep. Maybe even that point of which you are between sleep and consciousness was where I was hanging. Honestly I'm not sure.

Everything was already dark. I always waited for Edward in the pitch black of my room.

But the next thing I knew, I was snuggled close in my boyfriends lap wrapped up in my quilt on my bed.

My hair was fanned out around my face now—when I swear I had had it pulled up in a pony tail before. I blinked as I forced myself into full fledge awareness.

My handsome boyfriend stroked my cheek as I looked up into his smoldering eyes. I smiled tiredly at him, gazing at the time on my clock. He never liked that I would wake up in the middle of the night to see him.

He said it was unnecessary and that I needed sleep due to my humanity. I therefore disagreed with him. I would get plenty of sleep before the morning and school. My body just reacted naturally to him. It was my alarm, my 'Edward is here' alarm.

He smiled his crooked smile down at me nestled in his strong arms.

"Well look at sleeping beauty awakening to my presence." Edward whispered to me, kissing my forehead. His cool lips felt nice. "You're usually wide awake when I enter through your window. But tonight I found you asleep on your window sill… I wish you wouldn't wait there with it wide open."

He sounded truly concerned about this matter. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried my best to sit erect but his grasp never wavered so I stayed where I was. He apparently wanted me right where I am.

"Well, for one, you are later than usual," I retorted with a light tone, kissing him innocently on the lips. The crease in his brow went away at that. "And two… I was tired I guess. I was trying to be close to you when you came in, but I drifted off."

Edward chuckled, his chest vibrating at the deep sound against my back. I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Touché, my Bella." He responded sincerely, lifting his hand to play with my hair.

I enjoyed the way he adored me… though I oppose his reasoning. He says I don't see myself the way he does and duh, I guess. But it was nice nevertheless. I would let him as long as it made him happy.

Alice had told me that, before I moved here, Edward was very bitter and lonely. From watching him those first few weeks I agreed with her. He had been cynical and rude to even me, though that was his way of trying to protect me from him.

He still tried to talk me out of being with him. He said that it was dangerous for me, as a human, to be the girlfriend of a vampire. He said that there was a chance he could hurt me—since I smell good to him, my blood does.

It was things like this though that did not bother me in the slightest. I should be scared witless at that statement but it doesn't even make me flinch.

Esme says that I am Edward's mate. I strongly believe that. Without Edward I would be nothing now and I have absolutely no problem with it.

**It's like you're a drug**

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

**It's like I'm stuck**

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

I reached up and caressed his face in my hand. Gently gliding my thumb over the smooth flesh of his cheek and chin.

A low growl rumbled deep inside him, it caused me to stare at him. I feared that I did something wrong and was ready to change my position.

Edward just smiled at me, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He turned his head slightly and brushed his lips against my fingertips.

"Happy growl," Was all that he mumbled to my inquisitive gaze. "I apologize."

I smiled and twisted my body to face him fully. He automatically shifted himself to make sure that he would not hurt me in any respect.

"You don't need to apologize, Edward." I kissed his cheek delicately, my hands rested against his chest.

"Habit." He laid us both down in my bed. I clutched his shirt and relaxed in his embrace. I pushed the quilt away wanting to be closer to his body. We already had clothing apparel in my way; I didn't need the extra cloth to keep me away.

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**It's like the only company I seek**

**Is misery all around**

Edward's eyes always watched me as I did things like this. Well truth be told, he watched me all the time even when I wasn't aware of it. There were many emotions that I would pick up on, the strongest being curiosity.

I tilted my head at his expression.

"What?" I asked blushing and knowing that it was due to something I did consciously or not.

His fingers trailed along my cheeks where the blush started and faded off my face causing my face to flush deeper.

His words were thoughtful as he spoke.

"You pushed the blanket away from your body," Edward paused, his smile widening as goose bumps popped up on my skin. "Yet you are cold when you do. I'm just trying to figure out why."

I steadied my breathing. For some reason when Edward was around I often forgot to breathe regularly and would get lightheaded.

I pushed myself up on my elbows, looking into his eyes as he continued running his fingers along any exposed skin on my body. This was making my thought process more difficult than it normally was.

"It's keeping me away from you." I blurted out… as I usually did when I was embarrassed. However around Edward I couldn't help telling him whatever he wanted to know.

**It's like you're a leech**

**Sucking the life from me**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**Without you inside of me**

His topaz eyes blinked a few times, something not necessary but habitual, at my statement. Once again, he chuckled. Only this time he pulled me closer to him.

Now Edward was strict when it came to certain aspects of our physical relationship. We would never do anything sexual… because he says that he will lose control and wind up killing me.

So kissing—aside from the small peck on the lips, cheek, etc.—was completely out of the picture. Pretty much all we are going to do revolves around first base; maybe second but that would be a rare occasion.

I snuggled to him now nonetheless grateful that he was fond of holding me. I felt secure in his arms more than anything else.

My mind was fuzzy so I am guessing that the tiredness is starting to come back. Mentally I sighed. I knew I couldn't stay up forever, unlike Edward who lacked the need to sleep.

I really wish that he would consider making me of his kind. It would allow our relationship to be so much easier.

But the moment that I brought it up, Edward got kind of angry and dismissed the subject. I let it go for now; it wasn't worth the fight. I will be bringing it up in the future.

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

Edward's sultry voice brought me back out of my head. I was actually very thankful that he could not hear my thoughts.

"You are zoning Bella," He said, rubbing my back gently. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I will still be here when you wake up."

I sighed and nodded, deciding that arguing with him was pointless. He slipped the quilt on top of me letting me stay snuggled to him underneath.

"Okay," I replied fighting back a yawn. "You better not go anywhere." I added trying to sound playfully threatening. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

Satisfied I closed my eyes. The next sound that entered my ears was Edward's timbre humming my lullaby. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard… and then I was gone. Out like a light.

I know I dreamt that night in his arms. It was peaceful though the contents were blurry. Oh well… maybe in the morning my mind will conjure the images back up.

* * *

In the morning the sun shined in my face which woke me up. My eyes fluttered open groggily. I silently cursed the sun… no matter where I went, whatever room I chose the sun always happened to shine right on my face.

I groaned then feeling Edward shift beside me. My gaze lifted to meet his, a smile growing on my face.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts, in my dreams**

**You've taking over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

"Good morning," I said through a yawn, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I sat up in bed, trying to flatten my unruly hair as I went. I really wasn't fond of him seeing me like this in the morning. It so wasn't fair. He always looked perfect, no matter what time of day.

Edward leaned in to kiss me but I put my hand in front of my face to stop him. He looked inquisitive.

"Well good morning. Am I not allowed to kiss you today?" He asked slightly amused. If he was determined enough he could pin me down and steal a kiss which frankly I wouldn't struggle from.

I smiled sheepishly at him and slipped out of bed. As I made my way to the bedroom door, I noticed I wasn't wearing my hoodie any longer. I wonder if he did that or if I took it off in my sleep.

"No you may," I replied casually but paused for dramatics. This man brings out all kinds of bottled up emotions from me. "I just would like the opportunity to freshen up."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"You smell and look fine, but if it makes you feel better I will wait longer." Edward crossed his arms across his chest and gave me his daring expression.

**It's like I'm lost**

**It's like I'm giving up slowly**

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**

**Leave me alone**

I thought about it for a second and decided that I have looked worse in the morning. I sauntered back to him and plopped down in his lap.

"Fine you win." I smiled in pleasurable defeat. He bent down and kissed me. I love the good morning kisses that I get from him when I wake up. It made me feel better.

Edward looked over at the door suddenly, pecking my cheek and disappearing into the shadows in my room.

"Your sister is awake and coming." He whispered as I lay down in my bed, making it look like I was just waking up.

Savanna opened my door less than a minute later. She was in a good mood these days also thanks to recently being in the dating scene with our family friend Jacob. I was happy for her. I don't think either of us has been this happy for years.

"Morning, Bells!" She beamed as she sat beside me.

"Hey," I smiled, sitting up and gave her a hug. "Morning, Sav. How's it going?"

I asked.

Savanna just shrugged gleefully.

"Happy," She responded, fiddling with her sweater that I noticed actually belonged to Jake. Crazy girl. "Will you be mad if I skip school today?"

I raised a brow at her. "Skipping school to see Jacob?" She blushed so I took that as a yes. "No I won't be mad. I'll even get the phone if the school calls."

She hugged me tight.

"You're the best!" Savanna squealed, "Say hi to Edward for me." She called as she hurried down the stairs. I guessed the car I heard running outside was Jacob waiting.

"Will do. Be good Savanna!" I yelled out my window and waved as Savanna stuck out her tongue and they drove off.

**And I know these voices in my head are mine alone**

**And I know I'll never change my ways**

**If I don't give you up now**

I laughed as I felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"Should I let you get ready for school?" Edward asked, but I believe I heard a hint of something in it… not sure what yet.

I pretended to yawn and he laughed. I was a terrible actress, I know I am.

"I guess if I have to." I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes. It was something Edward did and I knew he would like it.

"You could always take the day off." He replied with a slight smirk. He was aware that I was on to him. Yay!

I turned around and hugged him. "I would much rather spend the day away with you."

He lifted me with ease and kissed me, with a little more force than he had ever done. Before I could stop myself I locked my arms around his neck glad to be level with him and kissed him fervently.

It was like I was attacking him, using all my strength in vain to keep myself pressed to his body. Suddenly he pried me away and I struggled to catch my breath.

I blushed not sure what had come over me and embarrassed that I had enjoyed the feeling very, very much.

Edward looked wary at first but his expression shifted, his eyes softening as he gazed at my face.

"Well that's a side of you I've never experienced." He said softly, lifting my chin up so that my eyes met his.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts, in my dreams**

**You've taking over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

I smiled sheepishly at Edward. "Sorry I couldn't really help it." I mumbled, leaning into him.

A few moments later I had left his side to shower and get around for the day. I dried my hair, throwing on some clothes that I had just grabbed on my way to the bathroom.

I returned to my room only to find my boyfriend reading parts of my favorite book _Wuthering Heights. _ I smiled as he looked up, and noticed how his eyes subtly appraised me.

I always felt subconscious when he did that. Like I wasn't already self conscious around him from the beginning; with him staring me down, it just made me feel that much more inadequate. Though I will never tell him these things…

I snapped out of my silly thoughts and saw Edward was by my side; his keys were hanging in my face. I laughed.

"Oh sorry… I was just thinking. Let's go." I ushered him to the front door and locked it quickly.

Edward took my hand as he led me to the car.

"What were you thinking about Bella?" He asked me, starting his Volvo and pulled out of my driveway.

As we drove I turned to look out the passenger window, focusing on the road.

"I was thinking… about you." I said softly knowing very well that he could hear me.

His eyebrows furrowed at the sentence.

"You looked unhappy while you were thinking." Came his next statement.

**I'm hooked on you**

**I need a fix, I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it, quit it **

**Just one more time**

**Then that's it**

**Just a little bit more**

**Once you get me through this**

"I'm not unhappy Edward." I looked at him, feeling guilty for putting myself down in front of him… even mentally. I should have guessed he would notice.

He didn't look satisfied by my words so I took his hand, lacing our fingers as he drove. He glanced at me. I was thankful that he didn't need to watch the road and drive; it also astounded me but then again most of his abilities mystified me.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do realize that not being able to hear your thoughts puts you at an advantage and it drives me crazy, right?" He asked.

I gave him a weak smile.

"I know," My voice came as a whisper. It kind of surprised me. His topaz eyes were gauging my face, searching for his answer. "I was comparing myself… to you, kind of."

Stupid vampire can get anything out of me.

Edward looked annoyed with me, but he wouldn't stay like that for long. He hated when I did stuff like this. It made me happy though; we acted like a real couple.

"I wish you wouldn't talk down to yourself. You act like you're some ugly hag Isabella Swan." He ranted and used my full name… Crap.

"Hey! I am allowed to—" He cut me off with a kiss as he pulled into the garage of his house.

"Stop it. You are beautiful and I will always want you." Edward said firmly, helping me out of the car.

I simply nodded.

"Sorry, just a human habit I guess." I replied, kissing his cheek. He smiled at me crookedly at my confession.

He brushed my hair out of my face.

"I know love." Edward took me into the house.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts, In my dreams**

**It's taking over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

I saw Alice shopping online at the desk, Jasper was watching some sports game with Emmett on the couch, Rosalie had been downstairs but she was quickly making her way to her room as we entered and Esme was in the kitchen—making breakfast for me I'm assuming Alice knew I was coming.

Emmett looked over his shoulder at us. He grinned.

"Ooh making her skip school Edward, bad influence." He snickered.

Alice giggled from the computer.

"Charlie won't mind. He will have no idea you or your sister ditched." She said matter-of-factly.

I smiled. "Thank goodness." I said sitting with Edward on the other side of Emmett.

We spent the whole day at his house. It was really nice… having another family to spend time with.

Savanna and I were close; we always will be as we grow up—whatever happens, but this was different. The Cullens have already accepted me as one of their own, one of their children, siblings, and mate.

I can't describe the feeling accurately with words other than it made me feel complete. I was absolutely looking forward to the future, being with Edward forever.

Alice had told me that I will become a vampire one day and live with them. Honestly I can't wait for that.

I just have to find out a way to make sure Edward is on board, but I think as time goes on I can convince him. We will see… He's better at the convincing. But I'll find a way… Somehow.

* * *

I looked at my house as Edward was dropping me off so that it wouldn't look inconspicuous to Charlie that night.

I sighed making Edward look at me inquisitively.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you." I responded immediately.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." Edward stroked my cheek with his icy fingers. "The family wants you to come watch us play baseball tonight."

I tilted my head. Who knew vampires liked playing sports… I mentally laughed. Hey it's a funny concept you have to admit.

"Sure that sounds like…fun." I smiled at him. He chuckled, obviously at my antics.

"You'll see tonight okay? Go on inside your sister will be here in a few minutes I hear them down the road." He replied.

I pecked him on the lips quickly and ran inside. I waved him off and watched until I couldn't see his car anymore.

Instantaneously I missed his presence. I felt incomplete… How pathetic am I? I sulked to my room to wait until twilight where my handsome boyfriend would return to me.

Ha… I sound so cliché. Oh well, it feels like I am in a fairy tale anyway.

I glanced at my clock.

"Ugh… two hours is going to kill me." I muttered into my pillow.

At that moment I heard Savanna skip into the house. Best put my happy face on until I see Edward.

* * *

**A/n: Ahhh…. I am so sorry for the delay. Stupid internet access… Anyway, here's the next chapter in the story as told through Bella's POV. I tried to keep her in character best I could.**

**Next chapter will be up ASAP in Savanna's POV in her day with Jacob. Coming so soon!**

**Thank you so very, very much to my loyal readers! I greatly appreciate the support you all are the best! Enjoy the piece and there is so much more to come.**

**Loves, Ebony-Rosez**


	6. Chapter 6

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga. The song used in this chapter is "360 Degrees of You" by SheDaisy. I do own Savanna, however.**

**Chapter 6**

**Savanna's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed tonight for some reason. I was restless and irritable… I tugged at my pajama shorts that had bunched as I turned over. My tiny spaghetti strap top was riding up, making me cold.

I curled up in my quilt, glancing over at my cell phone on the table beside my bed as it charged. 3:15 a.m.

I sighed aloud mainly to myself. Nobody else was up right now… Hell I shouldn't be awake at this early! I scolded myself. Three Redbulls and roasted s'mores was not something I should have indulged in last night at the bon fire with Jacob and his friends.

_"I was just trying to stay conscious," _I thought bitterly. Bitter with my lack of self control. Ha! I was really conscious now. I was going to be so tired once the sun came up.

And school… I did not want to drag myself to school tomorrow. I couldn't see Jacob there. He went to school on the reservation with his friends, who left me to handle the stupid "Forkers"—my nickname for the crazy people of this town—and the pale faces that my boyfriend liked to call us.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I turned to my side, trying to see if cuddling with my pillow would relax my body enough to fall asleep. It must have… either that or thoughts of Jacob did. All I can remember is drifting for what seemed like eternity in the in-between sleep and consciousness.

The next thing I knew I was woken up by the buzz of my phone next to my ear, jolting my eyes open. I blinked the sleep away as I tugged the charger out of it and brought the screen to my face.

Jacob had text me. I hit the view later button to check the time… Oh shit. It was already seven thirteen?! I shoved the covers off and clicked into my messages to read Jake's as I sauntered into the bathroom to shower.

His text was simple and sweet. A good morning message. I smiled to myself as I quickly typed up a response and bathed as fast as I could.

Once I was out and working diligently on my hair, I grabbed my phone as Jake decided that texting was too informal and was currently calling me. I deliberately shut off the hair dryer and picked it up.

"Hey handsome!" I piped cheerfully, which even surprised me since I had only slept a good three and a half hours last night.

"Hello beautiful. Your text seemed a little rushed," Jacob's sultry voice answered me. Even though he was only sixteen, as I was, he sounded and looked much older than he truly was. I liked that a lot actually. "Do you want me to take you to school today? Bella's probably ready to leave pretty soon."

I smiled at my boyfriend. What did he have up his sleeve?

"I think she is downstairs getting breakfast or in her room. You can come pick me up if you want to." I replied casually, waiting for him to divulge his plan.

I could almost hear the smile in his tone as he spoke up. There was wind blowing in the receiver of the phone so I assumed he was already driving.

"Well, if I take you, you should be warned that we are going to take a little detour from the normal school route." Jacob said, trying to hide his intentions.

I giggled, tossing my loose curls over my shoulder. "You're bad Jake." I ran into my room to grab an outfit to wear. If we were ditching school, I had a feeling that he was going to be dragging me on an adventure which meant that I would be getting dirty somehow, some way.

"Does that mean that you don't want to spend the day with me?" He asked with mock incredulity, letting a little bit of a whimper out.

I scoffed at him. "Psh! I would take spending time with you over practically anything else, especially school silly goose," I responded, picking out a cute crop-top and faded jean to throw on. "Hey I need to change. Text me when you get here and I will run out to meet you."

My boyfriend didn't need another word. "Be there soon babe." With that he hung up the phone and left me to get ready.

**I wish you lived on the corner where I live**

**So I could look at you all the day long**

**Lickety lip got me flippin' my lid, yeah**

**Nibblin' my thumb'cause I want some**

I threw on the outfit and ducked into the bathroom to put on some light make up and pull my hair into a loose ponytail. After I was satisfied that I looked decent to spend time with Jacob, I threw on a pair of tennis shoes and waited for Jake's text.

I sat on my bed, seeing a hoodie hanging on the footboard of my bed. I smiled, pulling it over my head. It was Jake's and it still smelled like him. Dirt, pine needles and cologne. It smelled so good.

A few moments later I heard Bella getting ready to leave the house, looking out the window I saw Edward's car outside. My sister's boyfriend was a nice guy. He seemed to take care of her and this was the happiest I had seen her in the longest time.

It was funny—I don't think they know but I saw Edward sneak into her room the other night and from the looks of it I don't think it was the first time.

I bounced into her room. "Morning Bells!" I was really surprising myself with how bubbly I was this morning.

She smiled at me, zipping up her back pack. "Good morning, Sav. You seem pretty peppy today. How's it going?" She looked perfectly quaffed this morning. I smiled internally. Guess Edward was having that effect on her.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a quick movement but when I glanced over there was nothing. Heh, Edward made it to his car safely. Funny stuff.

"Well, I am happy." I smiled, sitting on her bed beside her. "Um, Bella, will you be mad at me if I skip school today?" I asked sheepishly.

Bella raised a brow at me but a smile slipped onto her face. "To hang out with Jake?"

**Ooh, just a little bit of, ooh**

**Am I making you uncomfortable?**

I simply nodded, hoping she wouldn't get mad as a blush filled my face. Bella was the one person I couldn't bear to disappoint… well I guess there is two now, her and Jacob.

"No, I won't be mad. I'll even get the phone if the school calls." She responded finally with a sincere tone.

I fought back a squeal as I hugged her tight. "You're the best, sis! Oh say hi to Edward for me." I called, running downstairs. My phone buzzed with a text from Jacob, reading: _**Here baby, ready 2 roll?**_

I laughed and grabbed my purse as I locked the door after myself and jogged across the lawn to Jacob's car. He was a good distance from the Volvo and as I climbed in the Rabbit I heard Bella shout, "Will do! Be good Savanna!"

I stuck out my tongue at her jokingly.

Jacob leaned over and kissed me as I shut the door. He smiled at me and drove off. "Hey baby." He said as I took his hand that was resting on the consol between us.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as he drove the car. I traced the contours of his arm and fingers that were twined with mine. I loved that he let me snuggle with him.

"Hey handsome, how has your morning been?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

He flashed a smile my way, his beautiful dark eyes shining as he looked at me. He was the handsomest guy that I have ever laid eyes on. Bella and I were joking around the other day because of her fetish with her albino man and how I had a fetish with my red-skinned wonder.

Jacob's background was astounding to me. The Quiluetes, his Native American ethnicity was so cool. He had been telling me all kinds of stories about his ancestors. I could hardly wrap my mind around it, but I liked listening to him talk.

He turned into the reservation, kissing my hand as he parked. "Today has been long already… Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Jake asked me as we got out of his car.

I smiled, thinking back to early this morning. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep until like three this morning." I admitted a slight blush rising to my cheeks again. Damn it.

**And if you lived on the corner where I live**

**I'd hang around like an apple in a tree**

**Borrow some bread, stick of butter, cup of milk**

**And some sugar for me, I'm cookin' something sweet**

Jacob tilted my chin up so that he could look into my eyes; he kissed me delicately at first as he led me into the house. I looked around the house, sitting down on his lap.

"Is your dad not home?" I asked skeptically. Billy was normally home when we hung out. Not that I minded. Jake and I spent plenty of time alone when we were out or in his room.

Jacob shook his head. "Nah he's out with Henry Clearwater fishing I think. Or watching the game at his place." He smiled humorously.

"So he knows that we are here then." I said as more of a statement than an inquiry. His smile just widened so I took that as a yes. I cuddled in his lap; he secured his arms around my waist.

I can't tell you how long we just sat there talking. I loved talking to Jacob. There wasn't anything that I couldn't tell him. It made me feel good; it was like sharing my life with Bella only way better—and way different.

It was almost like Jacob was my soul mate… I had never been one to believe in love at first sight until I had met him. We fell pretty hard for one another. Even after the long separation since we were kids. But it's like no time had passed at all.

Jacob was staring at me lovingly. I twirled my hair around my fingers, gazing back through my lashes. I bit my lip at the silence… It wasn't uncomfortable, not in the slightest.

It was more… tense, like sexual tension. Jake didn't really have a problem with the physical relationship, and frankly neither did I. Renee had told Bella and me about the birds and the bees forever ago. She was a free spirit and thought that as long as we were being safe, sex was pretty much okay.

The only problem was both Jake and I were virgins… I guess that was a good thing. But it made things a little awkward in the beginning.

**Ooh, just a little bit of, ooh…**

**Lookin' once, lookin' twice**

**Better get me a bucket of ice**

**Go on do whatever you do**

**I'll just sit here enjoying the view**

**Whistlin' Dixie, 360 degrees of you**

He kissed along my neck and down to my collar bone as I straddled his lap. His hands liked to roam around. He said it was the easiest way to memorize my body. I raked my nails down his abs, slipping them under his shirt and he closed his eyes.

I giggled. "Oh does that feel good handsome?" I whispered, but jumped as the front door swung open. Jake pulled me close to him in an attempt to cover us… even though we hadn't gotten very far.

I heard the voices of his friends Embry and Quil chortling then, both leaning against the walls. Jerks… They had just come to spy on us during their lunch break. Oh boy was I mad.

Apparently so was Jake. He threw the remote at them, cursing up a storm. I haven't heard him curse like that yet. It was kind of a turn on if you ask me. I mentally shook my head at myself…

_"Too head over heels too quickly… Way too love struck." _I thought, sliding off of his lap before he ran his buddies off of his property.

"What is your deal, Jake?" Quil protested. He had a crush on me Jake had said that he was really jealous of him. I thought it was endearing… but annoying at the very moment.

Embry ran behind the Rabbit, knowing Jacob wouldn't try and harm the vehicle he had worked so hard on.

"Yeah dude don't jump down our throats! We just wanted to see where you were since you ditched. How were we supposed to know that you were trying to get it on with your girly friend?"

I blushed deep red hearing that. I really didn't want everyone on the reservation aware of my sex life… as nonexistent as it still was. And I certainly didn't want them to think that I was a slut.

**I picture me twisted up in your T-shirt**

**Pink lemonade and a squeaky porch swing**

**Don't know your name yet, I guess it wouldn't hurt **

**If you gave me a ring, a big diamond ring**

Thank goodness Jacob had my back and got Quil in a headlock. Embry joined in by tackling them, making it just a dog pile of friends. I stood up walking out the door, leaning on the rail of the porch.

They were a bunch of goofballs. I think they were having fun, despite Jacob being annoyed that they interrupted us. I shot him a small smile as they broke away.

Quil knocked Jake on the head for the mini wrestling match. I giggled softly. The three of them made their way back to where I was. Jacob walked onto the porch, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, hi guys." I greeted them, knowing well that Jake and I weren't going to get much more alone time for a bit.

Embry gave an apologetic smile back to me.

"Hey, sorry about that." He relented.

I nodded a little, slanting my full body back into Jacob's. "Don't worry about it. How's it going Quil?" I asked.

He grinned, not seeming remorseful at all. "Hello Savanna." He said smoothly.

I laughed softly as Jacob rolled his eyes, resting his chin on my shoulder gently. I reached back and played with his hair.

"Don't you two have to get back to school?" I asked, hoping that they would listen. Too bad my boyfriend's friends had other ideas.

Quil scratched the back of his head. Embry smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. They had a mischievous look in their eyes. Oh joy, they were going to keep us busy.

I sighed pushing away from Jacob. "I'll be back." I mumbled, going to use the restroom. My day had just been ruined thanks to Jake's followers. And I was going to have to calm down before I snapped at the two of them. I hadn't ditched school so that I could hang out with them.

After school and on the weekends I didn't particularly mind spending time with friends of Jake's. I can't say how many people I had met in the last few months that I have been here. Especially at bon fires when the whole tribe came to spend a night together. It was really cool… but right now, not so awesome.

I sighed, laying my head in my hands. _"Keep your cool, Sav… Keep your cool." _I chanted to myself internally.

**Ooh, well a girl can dream, ooh…**

**Lookin' once, lookin' twice**

**Better get me a bucket of ice**

**Go on do whatever you do**

**I'll just sit here enjoying the view**

**Whistlin' Dixie, 360 degrees of you**

I heard Jacob and his friends bickering in the front yard. I opened the door to the bathroom before the conversation got too heated. His friends were dorks… but whatever. I can deal.

I walked over to Jake and laced our fingers. "So where to?" I asked, looking straight into Jacob's eyes.

He searched them for a moment before his expression softened. I think he figured out that whatever we did with Embry and Quil that we could ditch sooner or later.

"They want to go explore the forest area by our house and around the cliffs. Is that okay with you?" He answered me, brushing my bangs out of my face.

I stretched up on my tiptoes to press a firm kiss on his lips before walking forward, pulling him along with me. "Sounds like fun." Was all I replied coyly. Thank goodness Quil and Embry don't know my expressions and what the inflection of my voice meant.

We made it to where the forest started and I looked at Jake wearily. He knew I was clumsy… and this was nothing but dips and weaving paths. There was tangled brush, rocks, fallen trees. It was not a place for someone with vertically challenged tendencies.

Jacob pressed a gentle kiss to the back of my neck that raised goose bumps on my creamy skin.

"I'm right here baby," He assured me with the most sincere tone. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

I looked up at him and nodded. "I know, hon." I turned my attention back to the forest as we followed Quil and Embry. It took us a little longer as I dramatically drew out my clumsiness.

Jacob caught on quick and started making a big deal out of being my savior. I stifled my giggle in his sweater that I wore presently. His friends were beginning to get exacerbated by my actions. They weren't aware that Bella and I were so ungainly naturally, much thanks to my dad.

"Alright Jake, uh, Quil and I are going to move forward. You can catch up if you want later. We'll see you around. Bye Savanna." Embry called over his shoulder as he followed Quil to the precipice of the cliff.

I clapped quietly at our victory.

"You are amazing Savvy." Jacob said, tilting my head up to kiss me passionately. The outdoors suited him so much. He was more comfortable out here than he was in his house.

**Lookin' once, lookin' twice**

**You're a splash of Tabasco on hot apple pie**

**Baby girls like it too**

**Like to sit around enjoying the view**

**Whistlin' Dixie, 360, whistlin' Dixie, 360 degrees of you, Ooh**

**Just a little bit of you!**

I kissed him back with a fervency that I hadn't expected from myself. I locked my arms around his neck as he held me in his strong arms. When he pulled away for air, I felt lightheaded. Gosh kissing him was so worth it.

Jacob surprised me by kissing my forehead then, resting his head against mine looking straight into my eyes.

"We shouldn't do this now…" He murmured against my cheek.

I ran my fingers through his hair, aware of what he was talking about. He was right actually. I did want to wait as long as I could… until marriage. Then again… I was sort of on the fence about the subject, marriage as opposed to sex.

My parents had basically told us that marriage is silly and you should wait until you are ready, which apparently in their eyes is never—meaning don't get married at all. But I really felt connected to Jake. And we were only at the establishment of our relationship, we had so much more to go…

I'm not sure why marriage was suddenly on my mind. I shook it off and brought my thoughts back to what Jacob had said to me.

"I think you're right." I kissed his cheek sweetly. "I want it to be the right moment… This certainly isn't it, yet."

He smiled. I was glad that he felt the way I did. This was the most amazing relationship that I have had.

We spent the rest of the afternoon out exploring the reservation. Jacob told me more legends and stories as we walked along the beach. He told me that it's said that his ancestors came from wolves, real wolves.

He was also saying that there were a group called the 'cold ones' that were the enemies of his tribe. In one of the legends the cold ones referred to the Cullen's… or their ancestors I'm guessing. Not really sure, I'd have to ask him about that later. And tell Bella. I wonder if Edward had told her any stories.

* * *

I looked at my cell phone as we made it back to his house.

"You should probably bring me home before Charlie gets off. He'd be pretty pissed if he found out that I ditched school to spend the day alone with my boyfriend." I tugged his shirt playfully as I spoke.

Jacob captured my lips once more for a little make out session. I giggled into his mouth as he dragged me to the car reluctant to let me go.

The car ride home was comfortable. The sexual tension had gone away for the moment. Now that we were both on the same page. Well, for the most part. We would try and wait, but honestly the more we hang out… the more I want him.

Is that wrong of me? I mean I do love him… I blinked at my self revelation. _"Oh my gosh, I love Jake… Love him, not like him. Oh wow…"_

I was wrapped up in my thoughts as Jake pulled up in front of my house. He reached over and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Baby?" He asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

I turned to him, smiling in a way I don't think I ever have before. Jacob's expression was less concerned… I think he was just confused now. But I wasn't ready to tell him that I loved him. It would come out soon though. I know it would.

"I'm fine babe." I kissed him chastely. "I will see you later."

He nodded. "I will call you tonight. Get inside, I see your sister up in her room. Charlie will be off work in a few. I have to get close enough to the rez, so he doesn't figure out I stole you." Jake winked.

I giggled and hopped out of the car, remembering my purse at the last minute and ran inside; waving him off until his car was just a speck in the distance, I walked into the living room fully shutting the door.

I felt empty already with his warm presence absent. I slouched up to my room to toss my purse on the bed and knocked on Bella's door.

"Come in, Sav." She called out, sounding poignant herself. I pushed her door open. My big sister was sitting in her window, holding her knees to her chest. I saw her in this position a lot these days.

I made my way to her, sitting by her side. I thought it was ironic that we both found someone here in Washington and were already absurdly infatuated.

Bella gave me a half hearted smile, resting her chin on her forearm. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Missing Edward?" I asked, deciding to be captain obvious for the moment.

She laughed. "Gosh… It's that noticeable is it?"

I just grinned cheekily.

"No never!" She pushed me gently off the window seat. I laughed with her. "Hey I feel the same about Jake… And he just dropped me off." I sighed offhandedly. She nodded her understanding.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me. "It's so strange. I never thought I would be able to have a relationship like this… Not after all the lectures that both mom and dad drilled into us." She mumbled.

It was my turn to nod, burying my head in the neckline of Jacob's jacket.

"It's weird to me too… You know what, Bells? I had an epiphany today." I said quietly.

She turned her head to look at me, her curiosity piqued. "And what was it?"

"I'm in love," I stated seriously. "With Jacob."

Bella's eyes widened with the newfound information. That definitely sent her straight into shock. But after a couple silent minutes, her expression changed. It was knowing… understanding. I smiled. She felt the same way.

"I think…" She started hesitantly. It took a lot for Bella to trust, let alone give her heart to someone. I'm so proud of her. "That I love Edward."

I squealed in excitement and hugged her tight. "I never, ever thought I would hear you say those words Isabella Marie Swan!"

She laughed and messed up my hair for using her full name, but she did hug me back, and forcefully I might add.

"Neither did I Savanna Elizabeth…" Bella responded genuinely. "I honestly never did. But it happened… and really quickly too. Our parents are going to freak out."

I giggled.

"Mom less than dad… Charlie still seems a little awkward around the edges of our relationship with him." I said amused. Our father had no clue what to do with two teenage girls in the house.

Bella laughed again. Like I said before, she's never been so cheerful in her life as she is right now.

"That's true. We should probably wait then to share that information with them huh?" She asked.

I sure as hell wasn't going to tell mom and dad before I shared the news with Jacob. "Oh I'm waiting until I say it to Jake… Mom and dad are the last people that I am telling."

Outside we heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway and the slam of his door. Both of us were giggling like school girls… which technically was true. We ran downstairs to greet Charlie and finish out the rest of their night.

And my thoughts never left Jacob. I was really looking forward to his phone call tonight…

**A/n: Well I just felt bad that it had been so long since I updated… even though my internet was off and it wasn't my fault. I just wanted to make it up to you guys. So here is another chapter. Savanna's POV with her and Jacob's relationship. Yay!**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue the pattern of points of view: Edward, Jacob, Bella, and Savanna; OR if I'm going to switch back to 3****rd**** person like I did with the first two chapters… Let me know what you guys think, whether you like it or not.**

**Thank you so, so much to everyone that has been reading, whether or not you review is still important to me that you read! So thank you for stopping by I am grateful for your support. You guys are so awesome! Enjoy and review!**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	7. Chapter 7

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga.**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV**

I strolled around my house looking for my keys, something I never misplaced. I listened to the thoughts of my family hoping that whoever it was that hid—or took them, would slip up and then I can kick their ass.

I had an idea of who it possibly was, but I had no proof… yet. I jogged down the steps of our home to the living room.

Esme and Carlisle were both busy, reading a newspaper and studying a cook book. I knew neither of them would prank me like this.

I looked over at Alice typing away on the computer, filling in the numbers of her credit card. No doubt she was purchasing us all new outfits for the year. Probably even some for Bella; Alice hated my girlfriend's wardrobe. She referred to it as 'boring' and old-fashioned, which actually made me smile. Bella was the perfect girl for me.

Alice glanced over her shoulder at me as I stood on the last step. _"Hey Bella needs this as much as she needs the ability to breathe, eat, or sleep. Add walking… no the ability to stand upright while moving. That's what I'll call it." _She thought just to tease me.

"I'm telling Bella you said that." I chuckled, walking up behind the couch. Alice stuck her tongue out at me in retort. We really can be just a bunch of teenagers when we want to be.

"_Did not say it, doofus. I thought it!" _Alice beamed, knowing in a technical sense that she was right.

I shot her a glare. She was such a brat. I shook off Alice's annoying comment in my head as I turned my attention to my other siblings. Jasper and Emmett were currently trying to pummel each other on Super Mario Smash Brothers Brawl.

Rosalie was filing her nails, half watching them fight.

"Bored Rose?" I asked. My sister glanced up at me over her nails.

"Very. They've been going at it for over fifteen hours." She replied, scrunching her nose with annoyance at her husband and our brother.

I nodded and plopped down beside her. They really were making fools of themselves. And neither of them were winning or losing. They would be having none of that… wow this could last a very long time.

An idea suddenly struck me as to how I could: 1) get Emmett and Jasper to turn off the video game and do something more productive with their lives, and 2) find out who has my keys.

Not that I am in desperate need to use my car; it is merely for show… and I think it's amazing to drive. If I need to go anywhere I could either run or take Carlisle's, explaining that my car was in the shop.

I turned to Rosalie then, "Hey Rose, have you seen my keys? For some reason they have been misplaced."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Emmett's body physically tense, though his mind remained focused on the game.

"_Gotcha, you big dolt." _I thought smiling as Rosalie nodded her head slightly in Emmett's direction.

She smirked a little. _"Looks like I don't even have to rat him out this time. He made that way too obvious."_

Clearly Emmett saw Rosalie's reflection on one of the many reflective surfaces in our home and rolled onto his side. "Aww, Rosie! You couldn't even keep it a secret?" His eyes met mine as soon as the statement was out of his mouth.

He jumped up, ready to run but I hopped off the couch and blocked his exiting route.

"Hand them over now or I will make you pay, Em." I said, assessing the situation through everyone's minds looking for the best way to do what was necessary if he were to choose to flee.

Emmett slapped the metal into my palm with a snort. "I'll take you on anytime, Bronzer."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Hick." I muttered, slipping the keys into my pocket. "Now that you've delayed me, I am almost late to pick up Bella."

Carlisle looked up from his newspaper. "So you are bringing her to watch the baseball game?" he asked kindly. Esme and he have really taken on Bella as their new child, in every sense of the word.

I smiled with a short nod as I made my way over to the garage. "Yes, she looked intrigued by the idea when I told her about it. Alice, she's helping out Esme with the refereeing right?"

"Totally. The look on her face is priceless, Ed." The pixie bobbed her head energetically at my inquiry.

I chuckled and hurried to my car, peeling out of the driveway. Luckily I can make it to her house in about thirty seconds if I drive the vampire way.

I pulled up in front of her house a minute before I told her I would be there when I dropped her off earlier. I made my way to the front door casually, knocking lightly.

From where I stood I could hear the heavy footsteps of Bella and Savanna on the top floor, sniggering to myself. I heard Bella shout to Charlie to open the door as Charlie dragged himself off of the couch.

He was grumbling in his mind as he opened the front door. "Hi Edward." He greeted half-heartedly, for Bella's sake. Charlie wasn't fond of my being his daughter's boyfriend. I guess he saw her with someone that he was more familiar with, like Tyler Crowley or Mike Newton.

"Good evening Charlie. May I come in?" I asked politely.

His face contorted every so slightly but he nodded and let me pass. I stopped once I was in the living room. Unless asked by Bella I would wait for her downstairs, apparently Charlie didn't trust me with being upstairs with Bella—near a bedroom.

"Uh, can I offer you something to drink?" Charlie tried, awkwardly, to make small talk with me while I waited.

I shook my head, "No thank you. I'm not thirsty." I gave him a grateful smile and the TV caught my attention. _"Oh right Charlie loves sports." _"Isn't this game insane? My brothers and I were watching it before I headed over."

Charlie's entire demeanor changed once the game he was watching was brought up. He smiled. "It is. I've been down here yelling at the television for an hour. Can't believe how badly my team is playing."

"We can't either." I agreed, just glad that I got him to relax. Thankfully Bella stumbled down the stairs with her sister at her heels at that moment.

She blushed violently as she caught my eye. Had it not been for her family I would have caught her long before she stumbled.

"Sorry I had… trouble with my hair." Bella mumbled clear embarrassment on her face and in her tone. She shot Savanna a glare so I assumed that she was the one that had done it.

I smiled reassuringly at Bella as I walked over and offered her my hand. "No need for an apology. Your hair looks lovely." I winked at Savanna as a thanks, which Bella caught and smacked my chest lightly. "Ow," I added as an afterthought since humans endure pain for things like that.

Bella gave me one of her 'ha ha stop faking' looks before biding Charlie a goodnight. I chuckled and followed her lead.

"We are going to be playing a game of baseball, my family and me." I informed him on our way out the door. There was a laugh from the kitchen, coming from Savanna. Charlie blinked and held back a chortle of his own.

"Well… good luck with that one, Edward." He replied, letting his chuckle slip. Bella whined from beside me. "I heard she's got a mean throw in gym… then again, you just don't want to be her teammate."

I smirked at the irony. "A mean throw huh? We will keep our distance. I'll inform the family." I teased as Bella let go of my hand and got in my Volvo muttering a 'thanks for believing in me everyone.'

I knew she was kidding. She was terrible at sports—nobody would ever deny that. And she was also aware that she would not be playing this game of baseball with us so it really wouldn't matter either way.

I shook Charlie's hand, letting him know I would have her home at a decent hour. He nodded and went back inside the house as I slid into the driver's seat of my car.

Bella turned in her seat. "What was that all about?" She jokingly scolded me.

I grinned crookedly, flipping my car around and heading back to my house. "I don't know what you are talking about exactly."

"The whole picking on me thing, really? I mean you had to agree with him right then and there?" She folded her arms playfully across her chest.

I reached over and grabbed her hand once more, twining our fingers. I brushed them over my lips a couple times before answering. "Hey cut me a little slack. I was trying to bond with Charlie. When I arrived to your place he was very tense and his thoughts were not in my favor."

She leaned over fully against my side as I turned into the almost non-existent path that led to our infamous Cullen house.

"Oh, I withdraw my argument then," Bella mumbled into my shirt. I turned my head to kiss her lips gently and parked in the garage.

"Besides you'll be on the sideline with Esme as a referee." I pulled her over the console and out my door. She smiled eagerly following.

I led her into the house so I could swap keys with Emmett before they left for the clearing where we played our games. The storm was brewing above us and we would be able to play freely once the thunder and lightning started.

Emmett was on the couch decked out in his baseball gear, hat cocked to the side stupidly and all. He grinned cheekily.

"How's the human this evening?" He asked cheerfully.

Bella's face flashed a bright red at his comment. I rolled my eyes. "Em, learn some manners, will you?" I chastised him. He just shrugged.

"Sorry Bella, it's just nice having another little sister to pick on. Don't mind me." he said tossing me the keys to his massive jeep. I caught them skillfully.

Bella smiled at Emmett's admission. "Thanks Emmett," she responded, then looking at me curiously. "Wait what are those for?" She pointed nervously to the keys in my hand.

"You're taking my jeep," Emmett sniggered, watching the color fading from Bella's face as she looked into the garage at the sheer size of the vehicle.

Of course my girlfriend would get nervous about the all terrain behemoth that would be taking us to the mountains where we played. But hanging out with a coven of vampires didn't phase her one bit.

I shook my head at her. "Bella, it's perfectly safe. I will be driving it, not Emmett, so you have nothing to worry about." I assured her as I strapped her in.

Emmett ran outside and hopped into Rose's convertible that was waiting for him. I heard them speed off and I drove out after them.

Bella looked at me as we drove. "Where are the others?" She asked quietly.

"Already on the field, possibly warming up." I replied, holding her hand again. It never got old.

"So is this a special kind of baseball?" Bella asked hesitantly, obviously gauging whether or not it was an acceptable question to ask.

I raised a brow at my girlfriend. "Well, mainly because we are vampires. Do you know much about regular baseball?"

Bella laughed a little, flushing pink in the cheeks. "Um, I know there are home runs… and bases." She admitted sheepishly, "Other than that, not so much."

"Then don't worry. Esme will tell you what you need to know. Or you can just watch. It's rather amusing," I chuckled, parking the huge jeep next to Carlisle's Mercedes.

I helped Bella out of the seat belt and out of the passenger seat, leading her over to my family. I was right about them. Jasper and Emmett were warming up—doing push ups, jumping jacks, and other things of this nature to one-up each others' performance.

Rosalie had been sitting on her car when we arrived but moved onto the field when I brought Bella out of the car. She really needs to get over her vendetta with my mate. I hissed at her, low enough that Bella didn't hear; though she did look up catching my expression and frowned.

"Don't worry; Rose will come around sooner or later." I soothed her walking over to Esme and Carlisle.

Bella nodded, clutching my shirt.

Esme smiled sweetly at her and pulled her gently into an embrace. "Hello Bella dear. How are you? Ready to witness some good old American baseball?" She asked with a sparkle to her eye.

Carlisle chuckled from beside her. "You mean good old American vampire baseball," he said laughingly to Esme, Bella, and me.

Bella giggled softly, "It sounds pretty… awesome I guess. I'm not actually sure what to expect."

"Expect great things beyond your wildest imagination," I kissed her cheek as I ran onto the field with Carlisle. "And that is saying something because she already dreams big."

Esme shook her head, leading Bella onto the sideline, "You have to have a little Cullen team spirit now. I'm glad to have a second opinion; the boys get pretty rowdy when they play."

"I'm happy to help really," Bella gave a sincere smile, "Since I can't play any sports. I'm good at watching though."

I smiled to myself as my family split into teams and we started the game. Alice was pitching for my team. It was Emmett, Alice, and me against Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper. We all have our advantages and disadvantages.

Rosalie was first to hit. She swung and the ball came into contact with the bat causing a loud crack to reverberate off the trees and mountain side around us.

I caught a glimpse of Bella's wide chocolate eyes. She understood the necessity of the storm now. I chuckled and took off into the forest to catch the ball. I made it in record time, breaking through the shrubs with the baseball in hand.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she grudgingly sauntered back to her team; Esme had already called her out.

I tossed the ball to Alice and Carlisle stepped forward with the bat. He hit it, another booming crack sounded and he took off with a zip to his step.

It was Alice who beat him to the base, getting him out. She sent our father figure a smile and danced back to the pitcher's mound.

It was Jasper's turn—the baseball expert. This was his favorite sport so Emmett and I fell back. He always hit harder than his teammates.

Alice pitched what would appear to be a perfect strike, but Jasper hit it with ease. And it went up. I shot Emmett a brief glance and Emmett jumped into the tree.

Want to know why Rosalie always called him her 'Monkey Man'? This is why. Emmett scrambled his way up the tree gracefully, despite his size and hurled himself off the trunk. We all looked up to see the verdict.

Emmett landed a couple feet from me with a thud, tossing the ball up and down in his hand.

"Boo-yah!" he sneered at Jasper, who glowered.

Esme signaled for us to change sides when Alice went rigid at my side. We all stopped, I waited for the vision to end… watching it with a strained look on my face. The family encircled us; Esme even brought Bella to me.

I stared at Alice with furrowed eyebrows. She nodded.

"Nomads are on their way," She filled in the blanks for everyone. "They were leaving Forks, but they heard our game and want to join in."

Carlisle rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't see why they can't. Let's just be cautious." He voiced what was on his mind for all of us to hear, not just me.

Esme touched my shoulder. "To be safe, why don't you take Bella back to the house? I will fill in for you and we can meet up after they leave."

I nodded and started to push Bella lightly to the jeep but Alice stopped us.

"Wait Edward, there isn't enough time." She called apologetically.

I gave a frustrated growl and put my hat on her head, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry Bells… This wasn't what I had in mind. I shouldn't have brought you with us. It was dangerous enough out here as is."

She shook her head fiercely. "Don't say that." She whispered as we fell into line with my family.

Across the clearing we saw the nomads enter. Two men and one female, just like Alice had foreseen moments ago. I was anxious… Jasper sent me a couple short waves of calm, trying to soothe my emotions. I just nodded grateful… even if it wasn't enough to help entirely.

I held Bella close as the nomads stopped at a short distance from us. I know Bella had a good view of them now. She shuddered slightly against me. I just pulled her a little closer, my eyes never leaving the trio ahead.

"Greetings," The dark skinned one stepped forward, offering his hand, searching for the leader of our coven.

Carlisle mimicked his actions and took the man's hand. "Hello, how can we help you?" he asked with an even tone.

The man smiled, "My name is Laurent. This is Victoria and James. We were just passing through and we heard the sound of your game." He said in a friendly manner. It wasn't him that worried me though.

Carlisle responded, batching us all together so that Bella wouldn't stand out.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my family," he gave a reserved smile back to Laurent. "We were just exercising a little."

"Ah, how fun. Do you mind if we join you?" he asked casually.

"Not at all. Some of us were just getting ready to leave anyway." Carlisle replied, subtly touching my hand as a way of saying: 'take Bella away now'.

The red-haired woman grinned catching the ball Alice tossed to her, signaling their turn to pitch. "I'm the one with the wicked curveball." The woman, named Victoria I believe, sneered as Rosalie gave a short growl.

"Bring it," Rosalie muttered, leaning against Emmett. They were highly unimpressed with this triad.

Now that the nomads had agreed, I was about to lead Bella to the car but a gust of wind passed us and Bella's scent floated straight to the man with the longer hair—James.

His thoughts went straight to 'food' as he referred to her in his mind. He was a tracker. I snarled as I pulled Bella behind me and crouched defensively.

Laurent tilted his head curiously; his thoughts were bewildered by my actions.

James smirked and straightened himself. "So you brought us a snack," he jeered, his eyes locking with Bella who quivered.

I growled at him ferociously. Carlisle stood between us.

"You need to go now. This is our territory and hunting is forbidden. I request you leave our land, we maintain a permanent residence here and I will not have it jeopardized by your friend here."

Laurent pulled James back. "I apologize, we will be on our way," he said.

James' gaze lingered on Bella; I glared at him. He finally turned away, slinging his arm over the red-head's shoulders as they retreated into the dark of night. This was not going to be an easy situation to get her out of. I mentally cursed myself for putting Bella in danger.

We watched the nomads leave before I pulled Bella to the jeep, letting her protest but not stopping what I was doing. I strapped her in and peeled out, going straight to my house first.

Bella was freaking out. I may not be able to read her mind but her expressions tended to give her mood away. "W-we need to get out of here Edward." she spoke, fighting back the fear in her voice before it broke.

I reached over taking her hand, "We will. First we need to find out the plan. Alice has already foreseen something. When we get to the house, everything will be out on the table. I'm so sorry Bella."

I pushed the jeep to its fastest speed, cutting through the forest to get home. The others were arriving just as I did.

I pulled Bella to me and climbed out.

"Everyone get inside the garage," I commented, nodding to a thought in Carlisle's head. "Yes, Carlisle… he is a tracker."

My family did as I asked and we shut the garage door behind us.

Rosalie was annoyed with the turn of events, but her thoughts were showing her worry for Bella's safety. Little by little I think she was coming around to liking Bella. Good, that's just what I needed.

"Rose, Esme," I asked my eyes pleading, "Swap clothes with Bella and try to lead them away from Forks long enough to get Bella safely out of Washington."

Bella stared at me dumbstruck. "But Edward…" her voice broke slightly this time.

I kissed her forehead, "Everything will be alright. I refuse to let anything happen to you. Go with Rosalie and Esme. They are going to help you. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I will be working on the plan while you do."

* * *

**A/n: Alright! And here was the Bella/Edward section through Edward's POV regarding the baseball scenario. I decided to throw in the drama from the book… I like a little fluff with the drama. It all balances out in the end.**

**Next chapter will be about Jacob and Savanna, it will be a little out of sync with this chapter I have a feeling but it will come together as the story progresses. The two sections will meld I promise.**

**Thank you to my avid readers as well as newcomers, and my reviewers also. I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts, feelings, suggestions, criticism constructively is welcome also. Thanks again!**

**And a special thank you to TwilighGuru09—my lovely beta. If it weren't for her, these would have many mistakes that I just couldn't catch. :)**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	8. Chapter 8

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga.**

**Chapter 8**

**Jacob's POV**

I pulled on a pair of jeans from the pile on my bed, the cleanest pair I had… most of the others were covered in oil and dirt. I guess that's what I get for working on cars all the time. Sav's going to chew me out about that.

Not that she dislikes my working on cars, no she loves that—or so she has told me. She just thinks that I should clean up a little better. Like put aside a pair or two of pants that isn't for my machinery. I chuckled, glancing at my appearance in the mirror.

"Yup… I'm dead meat," I mumbled mainly to myself as I tugged a shirt over my head. I grabbed a jacket, walking to the front of the house.

My dad rolled over to me, "So, where are the love birds heading tonight?" he had a teasing tone to his voice.

I wondered if he heard anything about earlier today… when Quil and Embry bothered us. They did like to stretch the truth. I'll kill them if they spread anything around.

"Well, I was thinking about taking Savanna out to fish," I replied casually, rummaging around for the keys to my Rabbit. "She doesn't know that I'm going to pick her up. All she's expecting is a phone call."

My dad had a smug look on his face as he rolled away. Oh right, he definitely had heard something. I could hear his muffled voice from the living room saying, "Be safe whatever you end up doing son. Charlie's a good shot."

I rolled my eyes, finally finding my keys. "Sure, sure Pops," I muttered and opened the front door. "See you later tonight."

Before he had a chance to reply I was already on my way to my vehicle. My friends were going to die if I found out which one said anything. I mean, my dad has no problem with me hanging out alone with my girlfriend. We've had 'the talk' and shit when I was younger; blah, blah, blah.

So really he was just giving me a hard time because he knew nothing had happened yet. Like he would probably have figured it out on his own, or I would have told him. We're pretty open with each other.

Once I got on the road I hit the button for Sav's speed dial. I wanted to throw her off and surprise her once I got there.

Savanna picked up pretty quick. I don't even think it rang fully. I chuckled internally at her enthusiasm upon answering her phone.

"Jake!" she squealed into the receiver, "I missed you."

I chuckled, turning out onto the highway, "I've missed you too Savvy. What are you up to?" I decided small talk would keep her distracted long enough for me to get to her house.

I heard her huff a sigh and something squeaked in my ear, which I'm guessing was her bed.

"Absolutely nothing…" she pouted, and did it well I might add. "Bella went out with Edward, again. And I'm here with Charlie."

"Wow, Sav. You know guilt tripping just might be a skill you possess," I said, gaining a giggle on her end. Yes! She has no idea that I am on my way.

Savanna giggled again, softer this time, "Sorry… I just, you know, was hoping to see you tonight. Will you sneak over later? Or like come over soon?"

I turned the corner onto her street smiling, "Yeah baby I'll see what I can do, promise. I gotta go for a little while though, dinner's here for my dad and me."

I could hear a whine in the back of her throat, but Savanna stopped it before it could surface. "Okay…" she responded quietly, "call me when you are done, handsome."

"I definitely will; talk to you very soon," I said and closed my phone. I parked in the driveway beside Charlie's cruiser.

He must have heard my car because I noticed the blinds parted briefly. Shit, if he tells Savanna my surprise will be completely shot! I jumped out of my car and hurried to the door, knocking quickly… hoping that Charlie hadn't gone far.

I heard shuffling. The steps were heavier so they couldn't possibly belong to Savanna. The lock clicked and Charlie opened the door, looking surprised.

"Well, uh, hi Jake," he spoke while scratching his head, "wasn't expecting you tonight. Sav didn't say she had plans."

I smiled broadly, walking in beside him, "Oh, she doesn't know we have plans. I wanted to surprise her. Would you mind calling her down here?"

Charlie shot me a suspicious look but sauntered to the staircase. "Hey Savanna, could you come here for a sec?"

We heard a grunt and Savanna's door open with reluctance. She was disappointed that I had ended our call. Hm… Note to self, don't disappoint her. I don't think I can stand the face she makes when she pouts for long.

Savanna hopped down the stairs, looking at the floor as she went, "Yeah, Dad?" she asked drolly coming to a stop in front of him.

Charlie looked befuddled, but motioned to me when she looked at him. Her eyes followed his hand and widened. But instead of being yelled at she hugged me.

"So that's what you meant by 'soon'! That wasn't very nice Jacob Black," she scolded lightly, but I could tell she wasn't mad.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips gently, "Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to make it a surprise." I inwardly chuckled as Charlie made his way back to the couch, grumbling something about his daughters growing up too fast.

I took her by the hand. She glanced at Charlie, "Dad, can I go out with Jake for a bit?"

He just nodded. "Yeah, might as well, Bells is out too. Have fun," he muttered, looking straight at me, "and be good. Both of you."

I saluted him, "I'll have her home at a decent hour." With that I lead Savanna out to the Rabbit. I opened the passenger door for her and was attacked with kisses. I stumbled back against the car, catching her and bringing her to me.

"What are we going to do?" she asked me, resting her head again my chest. I wrapped my arms around her small torso.

I gently guided her into the passenger seat, minding her head. "Fishing, hope you don't mind," I answered as I got in on the drivers side. She raised a brow at my statement. I don't think she had planned on that.

"Like in a boat?" Savanna asked warily, turning her body so that her back was leaning on the door and she was facing me.

I chuckled, "Yes, well that's what I was planning on… but we don't have to." I kissed her cheek as I pulled out of the driveway and started making my way to the reservation.

She was quiet for a few, weighing the pros and cons I'm guessing. Her brows were furrowed as she thought silently. I flipped some music on softly. I think that brought her back to reality.

"I've never been in a boat, Jake," Savanna finally admitted a soft blush filling her cheeks.

"Would you rather do something else?" I looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds filling in. "Oh wait… you might get off easy this time anyway, I think a storms coming in. And we don't want to be in a fishing boat on the ocean when it does."

She beamed. "I've never been so thankful for rain in my life," she teased me, pecking my cheek with a kiss. "So what instead?"

I parked in front of my house, thinking for a moment. "Hm… well anything where Quil and Embry won't find us. They must have started a rumor to my dad or something," I muttered, helping her out of the car.

Savanna raised a brow. "What do you mean: they started a rumor? Like about us… doing something." her voice trailed off at the hint. I nodded.

"Exactly. Don't worry I am going to kill them the next time I see them. My dad doesn't think it's true; he doesn't believe a word those jokers say until it comes from my mouth, babe. And he won't spread it to Charlie, so relax."

Her body physically did just that, easing at the thought. "Oh, thank goodness," she leaned against me again, looking up.

I smiled lightly, "How about we chill here for a bit? We aren't gonna be able to do much outside, unless you want to get completely soaked," I kissed her cheek.

Savanna shook her head, "No I'm good. Your place is fine with me, Billy is more laid back than Charlie… he would be all up in our business if we had stayed there."

"That would suck!" I emphasized the word "suck" for amusement as I pushed the front door open. Much to my surprise I didn't see my dad in front of the TV like he had been when I left_. 'Where did he go?' _I thought, scanning the house with my eyes.

Savanna glanced up at me when I stopped absentmindedly. "What's up Jake?" she asked, concern hinting in her tone.

"Oh, uh, my dad…" I shook my head, chuckling then as a note caught my eye. I quickly read it over, "I guess my dad had a feeling we wouldn't be able to fish. I forgot about the storm when I told him. He went over to the Clearwater's to pick up Harry and they will be going to your place to watch the game."

She smiled, kissing me firmly, "I love your dad, really. He's awesome."

I chuckled and shut the front door to my house. "That he is," I walked over to her as a confused look appeared on her face. I raised a curious brow. "Hey, what's with the face?"

"It's supposed to storm tonight? Bella went to play baseball with Edward's family tonight. They couldn't though, but I'm sure Edward would have known that…" Savanna looked at me blinking. "Your dad doesn't like his family, right?"

I scratched the back of my head. "No, not really. None of my tribe really does."

"Why? You were telling me those stories…Does it have anything to do with that? You said your ancestors and their ancestors were enemies?"

I plopped down on the couch, pulling her over with me. "Uh, it's kind of like that yeah. Honestly I'm not sure of the entire vendetta my tribe has with the Cullen family, but I know excluding the doctor and his wife, there's tension between our groups."

Savanna rested her head on my shoulder, quieting as I assume she was deep in thought. I watched her, brushing her bangs out of her face lightly.

She pushed back a little, "Do you trust them?"

"Trust the Cullens?" I asked, blinking taken aback by her question. She nodded a confirmation, "I don't… not trust them, I guess. I dunno, Sav. Why do you ask?"

"Because… my sister's with them a lot. She totally trusts them, all of them, not just Edward. Like she's best friends with one of his sisters, Alice I think her name is. She's always with them. I just want to know that she's with good people. Charlie seems to like Dr. Cullen… He's not a huge fan of Edward either, though."

Realization hit me and I hugged her, "Hey, its okay babe. I'm sure Bells is perfectly safe with Edward and his family." _'She better be, or they will be hearing from my tribe…Don't worry baby.' _I added mentally.

Outside the thunder sounded off loudly in the distance above us, I looked out the window as the rain started falling at a steady pace. Savanna snuggled to me. "I wonder what they are doing…" she mumbled aloud, playing with the zipper on my jacket.

'_Great… now she is focused on worrying about Bella.' _I thought, stroking her hair gently, "I don't know baby, but I'm sure whatever it is, things are okay. Want some hot chocolate or anything?"

She nodded against my shoulder, "That sounds good. Maybe we can put a movie on and just relax," she offered as I got up.

"Sounds good Sav. Why don't you pick one and I'll make the hot cocoa?" I walked into the kitchen while she rummaged through our movie selection.

I made two mugs of hot chocolate and handed her one of them, then hit the play button to our movie. She snuggled to my side as lightning got closer. I wrapped my arms around her. We sat there in silence for a while, just watching the movie contently.

I'm guessing her mind was on our conversation regarding the Cullens also. I have to say that I didn't like that Bella was dating one of them and was around the whole family. Truth be told they gave me the creeps… But Sav would worry if I told her that. And I have no proof of anything otherwise. So I would keep my mouth shut.

I think we must have fallen asleep at some point, because a loud 'boom' jolted me awake and Savanna was tense and wide-eyed in my arms. I stirred and pulled her to up with me to a sitting position.

From the time on the clock, we had only dosed off for a little over an hour. I rubbed my eyes. "You okay Savvy?" I asked rubbing her shoulders.

She nodded her head, relaxing as I gave her the mini massage. "Yeah… worried about Bella I guess. I just don't know why, like I think Edward is a cool enough guy. But I have a really bad feeling about this storm…"

I looked out the window. "Want me to take you home?"

"No! I don't want to go, Jake," she hugged my torso tight. I think I felt her shaking. Whatever was on her mind was shaking her up. Damn it… why did I tell her those ghost stories?

"Okay its fine babe, I'm right here. We'll stay here for a while," I kissed the top of her head. She cuddled to me once more and I resumed the movie… which neither of us was watching. It was just background noise to drown out the storm.

The wind picked up and it started raining harder, I sighed internally. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long everyone. Here is the next establishment to the story. This was just Jacob and Savanna talking a little more about the Quiluetes legends. Savanna is just picking up on clues, intuitively as Bella.**

**The two are going to merge soon. The next chapter will come as quickly as I can. **

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers. And a big thank you to my beta, TwilightGuru09 for fixing my mistakes.**

**Love,**

**Ebony-Rosez **


	9. Chapter 9

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga. Yes, this is going to follow Twilight in parts but I did change it in areas to fit my story needs.**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

I was upstairs in Rosalie's room, swapping clothes with Rosalie and Esme. Since I was more slender than Rosalie and shorter than them both, none of the clothing was fitting correctly… but I suppose that was the least of our worries at the moment. I tensed at the thought. I was terrified and I didn't even know exactly what was going on.

The Cullen's were all in an uproar over this James guy. They kept calling him a 'tracker'. Frankly, I don't know what that means, but if I could take a guess I would say that he is going to keep trying to track me down, find me… and probably kill me.

I physically shuddered. Esme suddenly pulled me into her embrace and I realized that I had tears flowing down my cheeks. Rosalie was staring at me; her gaze was less angry than it normally was, it actually seemed very soft and sympathetic at the moment.

They were worried about me. Esme wiped my tears with the sleeve of my jacket gently, "Everything is going to be alright, dear," she hummed soothingly. She kept hold of my shoulders as we followed Rosalie downstairs to meet with the others.

Rosalie shot me another glance, "Edward won't let anything happen to you if he can help it Bella. Don't be too afraid."

I nodded at her more dumbfound by the fact that she was addressing me than her words. "Um, okay…" was all I could manage.

We turned into the garage. Alice appeared to be focusing on something in the distance; my guess was that she was trying to see visions of what James was planning.

Edward, his brothers, and Carlisle were huddled close speaking quickly. I couldn't make out any words that they spoke. They all looked somber; Edward looked the worst. I knew he felt bad for bringing me along.

Sometimes I think he regrets that I am a human… but maybe that's just me. I have a negative enough image of myself at times, it could possibly just be me trying to convince myself that I am not worthy of being with him—which I have considered.

Thinking about a life without Edward always gave me a great pain in my chest, though. It would be as if my heart was being ripped out, a terrible searing pain.

The Cullen boys looked our way as we entered. Edward was instantly at my side and they were all staring at me concerned. I felt Jasper redirecting my emotions. I suppose they could see—and feel—what I was just thinking.

I gave Edward a half-hearted smile. It was the best thing I could manage in my frightened state. He hugged me close.

"Don't be afraid my Bella," he whispered into my hair.

Sooner than my brain could comprehend what was happening, Edward had me in the passenger seat of the car and was speeding his way to my house apparently—from the looks of the highway.

Something jumped into the bed of my truck causing me to startle and a blood-curdling scream escaped me before I could stop it. Edward covered my mouth gently then wrapped his arm securely around my waist. He gave me a reassuring smile, "It's just Emmett, for security, Bella."

I glanced behind us—out the rear window; it wasn't that I didn't believe Edward, but Emmett was… let's just say he was the comic relief of the situation. He grinned at me with his fool-hearty smile. I was internally grateful to have him as a sort of bodyguard, along with Edward, at my side.

Edward parked my truck in front of my house, like I normally would. I looked at him expectantly, awaiting the instruction of my plans. I know I had rambled on about us running away together in the car on the way to the Cullen's previously. That idea was still fresh in my mind.

Edward had agreed and disagreed in his answer. It had been all depending on visions from Alice. If James and his partners in crime fell for our diversion then I would leave with him. However, if they did not believe it, we would have to come up with another plan.

With one last nod, I got out of my car storming up to the front door, pushing it open with force. _Here goes nothing._

"Go away, Edward!" I yelled as I ran inside to pack some things, either way I would need to leave Forks. Maybe go back to Phoenix, or wherever else we could escape to. My mind was reeling.

I hardly noticed Charlie trying to get my attention. He had heard my obvious attempt to pretend I was breaking up with Edward. "Bella?" he asked worriedly.

As I went into my room, upon shutting the door, I did notice Savanna's room was vacant. My heart started pounding once again. I felt sick.

Savanna was out… Hopefully she was safe on the reservation with Jacob. I had heard that his tribe and the Cullen's had some sort of feud going between them. So maybe, just maybe she would be out of harms way.

I stole a glimpse at Charlie, he looked concerned.

"Just leave me alone, Dad," I spat out the first thing that came to mind. Edward had suggested that I act like we had broken up and I would want to leave Forks, saying that I would be living with my mom again.

Charlie scratched his head befuddled, baffled even. "Bells, what's going on? Are you doing okay? Talk to me," he tried again. Damn it… Charlie is a good dad. This was going to kill me to do.

I had shut the door in the process, unable to see my father's face after I break his heart until I couldn't possibly stall any longer.

"I broke up with Edward; I need to get out of this place!" I forced myself to speak. I was nauseous…

"I thought you liked Edward," he retorted confusion still plain in his voice. He had no idea what was coming.

"That's the point—I _do_ like him. I can't do it anymore! I can't plant my roots here in this stupid, boring ass town like Mom did! I'm not going to make the same mistakes as her. I hate it here, I won't stay here another minute!" I shrieked, surprising myself. My acting was never this good… It almost frightened me.

I buried my face in Edward to mask the tears.

Edward had helped me pack everything quickly; he slid my bag on my arm and quickly kissed my cheek. "I'll be in the truck," he whispered and disappeared before I could protest silently.

I shoved the door open as soon as he was gone. Charlie grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me. His face was laden with shock. I had wounded him alright… I felt terrible. This hadn't been my idea of the evening at all.

Charlie spluttered. I could hear the pain in his tone when he spoke up, "Wait Bells… I know I'm not the greatest dad, but I would really like you to stay. I know you're hurting… Let Sav and me help you. We… we'll get through this together. You can't leave now. It's nighttime."

"I'll sleep in the truck if I have to," I didn't turn around to face him. I couldn't.

Charlie tried again, "Just wait another week. Renee will be back by then," he pleaded, shell-shocked by my actions and words.

I was almost side tracked by this. It stopped me dead in my tracks. Renee and Phil were having problems in Florida? Would they be moving back to Phoenix? Oh no… Charlie ended up confirming it all. Renee and Phil were moving back to Arizona.

I shook my head to clear my now confused thoughts. We were both endangered and I refused to let Charlie be in any more danger than he needed to be. I turned the knob. He was right behind me, still desperately trying to stop me.

I knew what I had to do. I had to pull out the "big guns" for this one. I was going to have to hurt him more… I hope he can forgive me one day.

"Just let me go, Charlie." I repeated my mother's last words to him when she walked out this very door forever ago with me and my sister. I said them as angrily as I could make myself, through the pain. I threw the door open, "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate_ Forks!"

The cruelty of my words halted him entirely. He was frozen… like the shell of a man, stunned speechless. I ran into the night back to my truck, fearful for my life, but knowing Charlie and Savanna would be safe.

'_Oh Savvy… This is going to hurt her too. What am I going to tell her? She has no idea…_' I let out a dry sob. My emotions were being sucked from my body. I was numb. My cheeks were tear-stained.

Edward was driving us back to the Cullen's. I had thought about driving, but I was in no such state, so he had taken over. Emmett had jumped back in the truck. Alice was following in Carlisle's Mercedes. We all drove in silence.

This was all part of my plan. _Mine_. Alice and Jasper were going to be taking me back to Phoenix until James had stopped his little games, or at least that is what I was hoping he was going to be doing. Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle would be hunting him down.

Esme and Rosalie were staying behind to protect my family here. Right now, I wish it hadn't been the plan. Everything was going down hill. I felt like a horrible person, leaving my father and sister like this.

Edward assured me over and over that they would forgive me and sure Charlie possibly will forgive me one day, I'm his daughter—not his wife that left him. He loves me unconditionally; I know he always will… even if I break his heart over and over. But Savanna…

Savanna is another story. She, unlike Charlie, holds grudges. This—this will really wound her, in a whole different level than it would my dad.

I was like a second mother to her. When Renee had been working or not around for some reason, I had been there for Savvy. For everything, there wasn't anything I didn't know about that girl. And vice versa, she knows everything there is about me…

Well up until Edward and his family entered my life. This was the first time I have ever kept secrets from her.

I know she is aware that I am holding secrets from her. She knows me well enough to know that I am a terrible liar… I sighed at the thought. She's going to be so angry with me for leaving her. I almost can't bear the idea of her anger toward me…

When I finally looked up, Edward had transferred me over to the Mercedes along with Alice, and Jasper—who had appeared from the house in a flash. Emmett had run inside. They all knew the plan.

Edward gave me a grim expression, glancing back a low growl rumbled in his chest as Laurent disappeared from the Cullen home. I guess he had set himself apart from the group. James's coven… It all made perfect sense now. Laurent had been seeking the strength and protection.

I looked at Edward, touching his face, "What's going to happen?" I was forcing back the panic building up inside of myself. Someone was going to get hurt, I could feel it.

"Shh, Isabella, calm down," Edward instructed firmly yet soothing me, "Alice and Jasper are taking you south—to Phoenix, most likely. I am leading James away with Carlisle and Emmett; we are going to hunt him. Esme and Rosalie will be leading Victoria away. We all have cell phones and will be keeping in contact. Alice will be informing us if anything is going to change. Everything will be fine."

He kissed me passionately in one swift movement then shut the door and nodded for Alice to step on it. The absence of him was driving me mad.

Internally, I was a wreck. All of this was my fault, and the worst part was I could do nothing—absolutely _nothing_ to change it.

I gazed out the window numbly, even though I couldn't make out anything that whizzed by us. I felt Jasper shifting my emotions. I knew they must be hurting him as well… Just another person I was hurting. I sent him an apologetic look. He was already in pain just by being this close to me, but he looked perfectly calm. He smiled at me gently.

We sped to Arizona, much too fast yet not fast enough. At some point, I had drifted to sleep. That was probably thanks to Jasper controlling what I was feeling.

I glanced around us now. We were in some hotel; it was nice wherever we were in Arizona. The hotel room felt like a prison, however.

Since I was conscious my mind automatically drifted back to Edward chasing James, poor Esme and Rosalie leading Victoria away… I can't stand the thought of Esme fighting! Savanna was probably home by this time… I believe I had voice mails from her. Charlie was more than likely still in wounded shock.

The sun was shining bright outside so I knew we wouldn't be going anywhere as long as we were safe. Too bad I didn't have the desire to be safe any longer. The waiting was killing me. Plus if any of them are injured… I just can't—

Suddenly I wretched; I went running to the bathroom and made it just in time to puke in the toilet. The anxiety was getting the better of me.

In the other room I could hear the hum of Jasper and Alice's voices. As usual I couldn't hear any words that they were saying, but that was typical for a human. In the time we had been in the hotel I had asked her about how to become a vampire. Even though Edward had adamantly told her not to, which was something that I felt I deserved to know.

Thankfully she agreed. She had told me the technicalities of it. It had made me a little bit more knowledgeable, but I still couldn't grasp the idea of it exactly. It was probably one of the reasons I was so nauseous.

I knew they were concerned about me, though deep down I knew they were as worried about their family as I was. Alice was focusing so hard on James to make sure that with any change of his mind, she could instruct her family the safetest steps to follow.

I dragged myself to the bed, plopping down with a force that made me want to throw up again. I immediately regretted my lack of motivation to move.

Upon hearing stirring in the room beside mine, my curiosity piqued enough for me to lift my body off the bed and shuffle to the doorjamb. I sat next to Alice, just for comfort. I knew we were waiting for a call from Carlisle. I'm guessing it hadn't come in yet.

Alice had a vision during our chat. She had been urgent and worried due to James' current decision change. He was on a plane on his way to a long room full of mirrors, with a VCR, stereo, and a TV. There were wood floors and a golden band wrapping around the room. As she told us, I couldn't wrap my mind around what it meant.

Carlisle finally called and Alice filled him and Jasper in with the newest details. I had my chance to talk to Edward. For a moment I wasn't worried or upset. Just hearing the sweet purr of his timber warmed me up inside. It was only a short conversation and as soon as it was over, we said our 'I love you's' and I had to hang up.

I decided to call my mom and make sure she didn't leave before she talked to me. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell her. To my misfortune I had to leave a message; this added to my depression once again.

After I hung the phone up, I went to give it back to Alice. In the living room, Jasper had given Alice a piece of paper and pencil. She was in the middle of drawing out what she had seen in her vision.

I forced myself over to her, looking down at the drawing. My eyes widened at the realization of the room she drew.

"That—I think that's my old ballet studio here in Phoenix," I gasped. "Alice, what does that mean?"

Jasper and Alice both looked at me curiously and surprised.

"You recognize that place?" he asked worry in his tone.

I nodded to confirm.

Alice massaged her forehead slightly. She filled me in more on the conversation that she had held with Carlisle and Edward.

"James figured it out. We did underestimate him; he's better at this game than we expected. Edward wants us to meet him at the airport and you will be going with him instead. Then Jasper and I can join Carlisle and Emmett in the hunt for him."

My heart practically stopped right then and there. We were all in danger; I had just put this perfectly happy family of vampires in deep despair… and I hadn't even done anything but breathe.

This wasn't fair. I turned to my room to gather my things when my phone buzzed. I had originally called Renee to tell her that I was moving back, and now that I knew James could be in town I didn't want her anywhere near Phoenix.

The caller id informed me that it was her. I felt a succinct amount of relief. Alice was the one to answer first though, "Hello?" she started, "No, she's right here." _'Your mother,'_ She mouthed my confirmation and handed me the phone.

I took it easily. "Bella? Bella?" I heard the familiar tone of my mother's panic. I was exceedingly used to it from my childhood. She used it on Savvy and me many times throughout the years. I knew she was going to be panicking due to my message. But I couldn't lessen the urgency.

"Mom, calm down," I assured her everything was fine as I walked into the other room. I noticed Jasper had already left to secure us a place closer to my mom's house to be safe.

My mother hadn't interrupted me yet, and I was curious… no, more suspicious as to why. Unexpectedly, an unfamiliar male voice sounded and I realized that it wasn't my mom on the phone now. It was James.

He instructed me on everything he wanted me to say. Due to the fact that he had my mother and I was at the moment horrifically stricken, I obeyed his wishes.

I managed to convince Alice that I made sure my mother was staying in Florida and everything was fine. However, it was not fine, but we were meeting Edward at the airport now.

I had written out a letter to Edward. Hoping that it would ease his pain if anything was to happen to me, since I was going to try and meet James to save my mother. What good this was going to do is beyond me.

I don't know if he will keep his word or not, but I still have to try. I know I am hard-headed and stubborn. Edward loves and hates that about me.

I didn't have much time to plan. We were standing in Sky Harbor International waiting for Edward's plane. I saw him get off, and had excused myself to use the restroom for a moment before I saw him. Alice didn't see a problem in this, but she urged me to hurry.

I waved at him quickly as I ducked into the bathroom. I barely saw him exchange glances with Alice before the door shut. I knew it would take mere seconds for Alice to have a vision of what I was doing as I ran. I didn't have the time.

I shoved myself out of the little window to the outside and bolted as fast as I could. I made it to the house and did as James had instructed me. I called him.

He sounded very pleased that I had managed to outsmart my vampire family. Then he told me where I was to go. My inclination was correct; I was heading to my old ballet studio where I had previously taken dance lessons.

I dropped the phone and started making my way there. Once I reached the door, I felt a cold arm grab me from behind. I struggled against it terrified, but it held me more firmly.

The voice I heard was angry, but utterly relieved at the same time. It was Edward. I glanced up through tear filled eyes. He had caught me… and my plan was about to fail. Alice had given him my note… it was in his hand.

His golden eyes pierced mine, "What were you thinking?" he kissed me firmly. "Trying to do this on your own, you will both be killed! I can't believe you, Bella… the nerve," Edward cradled my body to him as I broke out in a sob.

"He… He has her!" was all I could splutter. I knew it was useless but I pushed away from him. I felt him let me loose, but stay close to my side.

"I'm coming with you. The family is on their way, they aren't far off. We will save your mother and kill James." He didn't say another word as we entered.

I was fearful of my mother's life. Edward seemed to be too, but he was more protective of mine. I know I am being protective of his as well.

We walked in, with me first out in the open, Edward played it safe—I finally convinced him to lie low until James thought I was alone. I didn't know if we could trick him or not; I just had to try.

Of course he didn't fall for it in the slightest; however, I found out that he had been bluffing about my mother all along. My blood boiled inside me. I was extremely angry with this bastard. I just wanted Edward and them to take him down.

Unfortunately, in the process James did bite me. He got past Edward long enough to sink his teeth into my hand. It was the most painful thing I had ever encountered. He even managed to throw me across the room and I smashed a mirror. My leg was broken and my hand was now burning.

Edward ripped him apart with the help of his siblings. Carlisle and Alice were tending to me. Carlisle looked worriedly at the bite on my hand.

"Edward," he sounded urgent as he spoke, "You need to suck the venom out, now." It was more of a command than a statement. He was gentle about it though. Edward was not confident that he wouldn't kill me.

I'm surprised I heard any of this actually. My mind was so foggy and drained from the pain of my injuries. The last thing I consciously remember is the pinch of Edward's teeth sinking into the bite wound and him getting the venom from my body.

After that, I simply fainted. Unconscious from the stress and pain inflicted.

**A/N: Done with yet another chapter, phew! I am going to be adding all four books in; this obviously is still part of Twilight. I know I changed parts and switched them around, but I hope that everything flowed. I am going to continue with each individual's POV to add interest to the stories. **

**Next up is Savanna's point of view. I will be updating soon (for real—no more writer's block. Yay!)**

**Thank you to those who have been reading. And thank you to my reviewers. A big thank you to my beta, Twilightguru09. :D**

**Love,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	10. Chapter 10

The Beautiful and the Savvy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the story will be following the books; however, I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga.**

**Without further adieu, enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

**Savanna's POV**

The movie had ended finally… I was anxious, and I'm not entirely sure why. For some reason I was extremely worried about Bella. My gut instinct was telling me that something was wrong. I know I was freaking Jake out, but I couldn't help it.

Truth be told, Bella is like the mother hen to me... and I'm like the little chick. We may be close in age, but Bella has been told by many people—including me—that she has an old soul. She acts like the grown up in any situation.

After Jacob told me those 'ghost stories', or the legends of the Quileute tribe, I felt very uneasy. I felt like they were real; although, I can't put my finger on what was making me feel that way.

I think it was mostly because after the move to Forks, Bella has become very secretive of her life. Everything that has to do with Edward, she seems to tip toe around. I have noticed it. She compromises herself, makes adjustments—they are little things here and there. She acts like I don't pay attention to these things. But remember, I am the little chick. I watch her every move… I always have looked up to Bella. She's been my support over the years.

Maybe I am just jealous that she now has a boyfriend and they are truly committed to one another. I've never had this problem before since this is Bella's first boyfriend… but they have become so serious in their relationship and it hasn't even been very long. A couple of months, of course I don't know the exact number.

Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me because of those stories. Maybe I am superstitious and didn't know it. I have a knack for being silly, especially around Jake. He lets me be me, in every aspect. I think this counts as silly.

I sighed, stretching after sitting on the couch curled up with Jacob so long.

His dark eyes appraised me laced with concern. "Sav, are you feeling alright? You look… sad," he said lightly brushing my cheek with the back of his hand, "Is something wrong?"

I placed my hand on his, trying to will myself to suck it up. If I didn't know what was wrong, there was not a reason for me to worry Jake like this.

I gave him the best smile I could manage and nodded, "I'm fine, hon. I guess…" I paused deciding that maybe telling him what was on my mind might help. Maybe he could help me pick out a solution. I began again, "I am still worried about Bella, I think. It's weird having her gone so much. She is always with Edward these days. I have a feeling it's just latent jealousy, which is stupid and I want to get over it if that is the case… but I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

Jacob was quiet for a moment taking in my words. His brows furrowed together as he thought silently to himself. I waited patiently for him to speak. It took him a couple minutes, but he finally looked at me.

"Babe, you know those stories I told you were just legends—if that is what is making you worried. I didn't think twice about it before I just blurted them out like that. I never meant to make you anxious," he said softly, bringing my hand up to kiss, "Regarding the jealousy thing, it is probable. You and Bella have been together so much, you could be having separation anxiety. But you know she loves you. She would do anything for you."

His words calmed my soul. I smiled gratefully at him.

"You have no idea how easily you just lifted my burden away. I tend to over think things. Sometimes, I think that is why I worry so much. It's something I get from Renee," I scooted closer to kiss him, "Thank you."

Jacob returned the gesture before pulling back with a big smile, "Anything for you," he glanced at the clock, "I should get you home before Charlie comes after me with his pistol. He has threatened me with it before."

I laughed, "That sounds like Charlie alright. Speaking of, he hasn't tried calling me or anything. Hm, I wonder what's going on? I know he was watching the game, but he normally keeps an eye on the time to make sure Bella and I are home on schedule."

Suddenly, the fear and anxiety returned. I felt sick to my stomach and I have no explanation for it.

Jacob must have picked up on it. Along with grabbing his keys and a jacket for me, he ran into the kitchen for a paper bag. He led me to the car as the rain poured down on us.

I sat in the passenger seat feeling numb. I clutched the brown paper bag between my fingers until they turned white as snow. I stared at the scenery passing us by.

He went to turn on the radio when I let out a moan of anticipation. He glanced at me, confused.

"Savanna you are seriously scaring me," Jacob confessed, slowing down so we wouldn't hydroplane on the highway.

I leant my forehead against the ice cold glass of the Rabbit's passenger door. "It just came back… Jake something is wrong. I don't know what, but something isn't right," I mumbled softly.

I know he was as lost as I was, but I knew for certain that whatever that something was had to do with Bella, and it was scaring the hell out of me.

He drove as fast as he could in the rain, finally pulling up to the house. The first thing I noticed was that Bella's old, beat up truck was missing. The lights of the house were lit… all except Bella's and my bedrooms.

Panic struck me. It rendered me immobile.

Jacob stared at me, waving his hand in front of my face. I know that he had no idea of what I was feeling… or why I was feeling this way; frankly, neither did I.

"Savanna," he called, but I cut him off before he could say anything else.

I was on the brink of hysteria, "She's gone!" I shoved my door open and ran up to the house. Jacob followed quickly, starting to follow my logic. He was beginning to understand my panic attack.

After attempting to open the door only to find it locked, I stumbled through my purse for the key to the house. My shaking and fumbling wasn't helping at all. Finally, Jake grabbed my hands gently and found the key himself. He shoved the key in the lock and turned it.

I pushed the door open, barely managing to thank him properly. My mind was buzzing and I was hoping that I was wrong about my assumption.

"Dad," I called as I calmed myself enough to walk straight. He wasn't in the living room, yet the television was still on the sports channel. I was really getting freaked out.

I continued on to the kitchen hoping Charlie had just needed a late night snack, but I didn't find him there either. My body wretched at the emotions flowing in me and I ran to the sink before I made a mess. Jacob stood in the doorway looking torn between helping me and stunned that my reactions were so severe.

I rinsed my mouth out, steadying myself. "This is bad, Jake," I murmured through a half sob.

He shuffled across the room and pulled me to him. He stroked my hair gently. "Savvy, babe you have to relax… You're making yourself very sick. When we find Charlie, he will explain what's going on," Jacob looked into my eyes trying to convey his seriousness.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to pull it together. "I'm sorry; I just have the worst feeling… I-I'm okay," I gave him a half-hearted smile and he nodded knowing that was the best I could do.

We walked upstairs. He wrapped his arms around me from behind to assist me in staying upright. I turned the corner from the stairwell leading to Charlie's room, finding him sitting on his bed. He looked terrible.

I have never seen Charlie look so pale. He was staring through his window out to the street. I walked cautiously to his bed; Jacob had let me go and decided it was best for him to wait in the doorway.

This was a family issue, he didn't want to mess anything up. I was grateful that he stayed in the house, though. I needed his moral support dearly.

"Daddy," I called as my voice cracked from the tears trying to choke me up. I watched his eyes flicker to me as realization came to him.

Charlie shifted from his position, turning slightly to me. When he spoke his voice was hoarse, "Savanna… your sister… Bella left," he said in a pained tone.

The hysteria came flowing back like a river and the breath was knocked out of me. I couldn't seem to stop myself from sobbing.

"Sh-she… she… l-l-le-left," My sobs made my words broken and fragile. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Charlie gave me a saddened nod and pulled me to him. My vision went completely blurry as I buried my face in his flannel shirt. He gripped me tight. I think he was afraid to lose me, too.

It broke my heart that Bella would leave us like this. I didn't know why yet, but the thought of it was making the emotions in me bubble and boil.

I was mad that she didn't have the decency to tell me and I was crushed that she made Charlie look this way. He didn't deserve this… He hadn't deserved to have his heart broken by my mother first either.

I hugged Charlie, letting him know that I loved him very much and I know that Bella does as well. Whatever is going on, I will be calling her to the carpet. She is going to explain herself to me. She may be a mother hen, but she is also my sister. And I deserve to know what her problem is.

I sat back, looking at Charlie. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll go after her and I'll talk to her," I said determined.

"If she doesn't want to come back, you can't make her Sav," Charlie spoke, letting me get up. He still looked pale.

I walked to the door as I kept my tone even, "I won't make her, I promise. I will be back soon." He nodded a little, sending me the same half-hearted smile that appeared on my face earlier. I ran over and hugged him again before pulling Jacob out to the car.

Jacob watched me tentatively. He was really worried about the both of us. I shuffled to him. "What's going on," he asked, bringing his hands to rest on my waist.

I looked deep into his dark eyes. "I have to go to Phoenix to talk to Bella. I don't know what is going on, but I know that she is hurting Charlie. I can't stand it. Will you stay with him? Maybe have your dad come over too," I pleaded.

"You know I will, Savvy," I watched him heave a sigh before he kissed me, "I'll take you to the airport."

I hugged him tight and we left. The car ride was silent as I tried to reel in my emotions and he collected his thoughts. It wasn't uncomfortable between us. We were just worried about each other, about Charlie, and about Bella.

Despite being angry at her, whatever was going on still made me very worried.

Jacob pulled up to the airport in Seattle, taking my hand in his. "Be careful, please, Savanna," he said looking into my eyes. I kissed his cheek confirming that I would be and started to get out, but he grabbed my hand gently. I felt something in it.

I glanced down to see some cash being given to me. My eyes watered. He was being very sweet. "Jake… you don't need to," I mumbled with a grateful expression.

He shook his head, "I won't take it back. You need it more than I do," Jacob kissed my cheek then, shutting the passenger door.

I waved him off and went to get my plane ticket for Phoenix. There was a storm that rolled in, making many of the flights grounded. It was a good six hours before I was able to board and now I was minutes away from my destination. I had had time to think things through and calmed myself down.

I was still mad at Bella for saying what she had said to Charlie, but I knew she had a good reason for it. She better have a good reason.

I walked off the plane into the terminal when my phone went off. I pulled it out of my purse and glanced at the caller id. My mother was calling me? I flipped it open.

"Hello," I answered in a confused tone. It took my mom a second to register the salutation.

"Savanna," Renee exclaimed sounding frantic, "Bella, she's in the hospital in Phoenix. Your dad said you were on your way. Are you here yet?"

My heart skipped a beat and my phone nearly fell from my grip. I stumbled to a bench not far away, "Bella is in the hospital? What happened?"

"The doctor's are examining her now. They don't know yet. But her boyfriend Edward and his father have flown in; Charlie is on his way as well. Where are you?"

I couldn't believe my ears. What the hell was going on with my sister? This time it was me who had to pause to gather my thoughts.

"Um, I just got off the plane. Was Charlie far behind me?" I forced myself to ask. My mind was moving a million miles a minute. First my sister leaves us and the next thing I know she is in the hospital! I don't understand!

"He boarded a plane right after we got the call which was about an hour ago. I will come get you and he will head to the hospital when his plane arrives. I will be there soon," was the last thing Renee said before she disconnected our call.

I hurried outside to wait for her. Forty five minutes passed and I was in the car my mother rented. She looked worried as well. There was so much tension concerning my sister and her actions.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Renee lead me to the waiting room lobby. Edward was sitting, appearing anxious himself, but hiding it by reading. I sat beside him as Renee went to check on Bella's condition.

He glanced at me, setting his book down.

"Bella is alright," Edward said looking straight at me.

I shook my head, "She's in the hospital, Edward. What is going on? Why did she come to Phoenix?" I demanded.

He sighed, "We were playing baseball with my family. She just got distant and when I went to speak with her she said that we were too close. She said she couldn't handle being in Forks any longer. She said we were getting way too serious… So she broke it off. Then she took off. I came here to talk to her and try to work things out."

I watched as he spoke. It sounded like something Bella would say… And it matched what Charlie had told me. But somehow I didn't believe it. I needed to speak with Bella myself. It almost seemed like they were hiding something.

"Do you know how she got hurt? What happened to her?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "I told Renee, my dad and I were trying to talk to her and she tripped down a flight of stairs. It was a steep fall and she broke the window at the bottom of them. My father says that she has some nasty cuts and a broken leg, but nothing too serious," he replied.

I held up my hand hearing enough. "Bella and I are clumsy by nature, but that is a ridiculous story. I don't know what you are hiding, but cut it out," with that I found Bella's recovery room.

She was asleep. I sighed as I sat beside her bed.

"Oh, Bells… What have you gotten yourself into?" I laid my head down, holding her hand.

I drifted to sleep, my body was emotionally drained by the time we had arrived at the hospital. Talking to Edward had just made it worse. I knew there was something missing to this puzzle. I would be damned if I can't figure it out.

It was morning before I woke up again. Bella was sitting up, awake and staring at me. She was silent… and knowing that I would be mad at her. She looked ashamed.

I sat up straight, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Isabella!" I scolded her ignoring the fact that she was laying in a hospital bed.

Bella met my gaze, "Sav… don't yell at me. I know why you are mad, you just… I can't tell you what happened," she blurted out.

I blinked, "Why the hell not?"

She bit her lip, glancing at something behind me. I turned to look, but didn't see anything. I looked back at her as she gave a sigh.

"Never mind, I will tell you, but you have to swear to keep this between us Savanna. What I am about to tell you must remain a secret," Bella gave me a serious look as she spoke.

Aha! I knew she was hiding something from me. I bet it has something to do with Edward and why he lied to me last night.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Then speak, Bella. I won't say anything, but you owe me the explanation, especially after your stunt with Charlie," I leaned back waiting.

Bella stared at her hands. Her eyes were sad and apologetic, "I… I'm so sorry. I had to tell Charlie that so that I could go. Savanna, Edward and his family are different. They are…" she paused, glancing behind me again.

I did the same, this time seeing Edward standing there. I was confused. What did she mean by different? He nodded his head as if giving her permission to finish talking.

She continued, "They are vampires. I was in danger and we had to get away from Washington to protect me. I wanted you and Charlie to be safe. I never intended to hurt either of you. I know this sounds crazy, but it's true."

I stared at her dumbstruck. Vampires? Like the supposedly fictional creatures that suck your blood?

Edward stepped forward, "Yes, Savanna, like the creatures that suck your blood. That is what my family and I are. But unlike many of our kind, we do not drink the blood of humans. We get our nourishment from animals. Bella is my mate. That is why our relationship is so deep in so little time," he filled in what Bella could not.

He… he heard my thoughts. I was kind of freaked out, but at the same time it made sense. What Jacob told me in the legends… some of it was true. The 'Cold Ones' must be vampires and that is why the Cullens' can't step foot on the reservation.

Bella watched me intensely. Edward was by her side when I looked up. He gave me another nod. "Yes, all of that is true as well."

"Stop doing that…" I shot, getting out of my chair and stepping back. Bella reached over, pulling on my arm.

"Don't leave, Sav, please," she pled with tears in her big brown eyes.

Finally I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "So… okay, The Cullen's are vampires. You are dating a vampire… and you faked a break up because you were being chased by… a vampire that isn't like the Cullen's?" I was trying my hardest to wrap my head around the information.

It was complex, but it was also very clear. Could it be possible? Apparently, it could…

Bella was the one who spoke. "Yes, his name was James. He was a tracker and he wanted to play a game because he was intrigued by Edward and my relationship. Vampires usually don't find humans for mates, but I am Edward's singer. That means my blood called to him strongly. Remember when we first came to Forks High? That was why he left for two weeks. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you. I wanted to so bad, but I wanted their secret to be safe. Will it be safe with you?"

I looked at my sister finally feeling the jealousy and anger wash away. My sister was happy, even though she was injured. Edward was perfect for her. He was everything she had ever imagined and much more.

I smiled, "I won't tell a soul. Not even Jacob."

Edward gave me a friendly smile. "My family is grateful. Thank you Savanna," he went to shake my hand and I hugged him.

Bella smiled widely, "Thanks, sis."

**A/N: Here it is! Savanna picks up on the little details, as Bella did. I wanted you to see her connection with her sister and their connection with Charlie along with her thoughts and feelings. :D**

**Yes, I know I clued Savanna in to the Cullen's secret, I promise that I have a reason for it. It will be explained in future chapters.**

**Next point of view will come through Edward. ****Stay tuned!**

**Thank you to everyone that continues reading and reviewing. I know that this is another Twilight-filled story. I want it to follow along with the books but I don't want it to bore everyone since we all know what happened to begin with. I have lots of drama, suspense, friendship, and romance planned. So please read and if you feel like it- review. I would absolutely love to hear your comments and thoughts. Good, bad, and in between. Thank you again. I will update soon.**

**And lastly, thank you to my beta- TwilightGuru09. **

**Love,**

**Ebony**


End file.
